La fierecilla domada
by Nat Laufeyson
Summary: UA. Adolescencia Asgardiana. El pequeño príncipe Loki y la salvaje niña del bosque, Natalia, forjan una secreta y singular amistad. Las diferencias de sus mundos hacen que ese vínculo desaparezca, sin embargo, el destino los reencuentra de una forma inesperada (?).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No señores, ni Loki ni ninguno de los demás son personajes míos... pertenecen a Marvel y a la mitología nórdica. :'(**

* * *

**Este es un pequeño nuevo fic. Ambientado en Asgard. Espero les guste! En este fic Loki es niño y luego adolescente. Aún no un villano. Aunque debo aceptar que me gusta el lado malvado de Loki. La próxima historia será de Loki malvado. En este, quiero reírme y echar a volar la imaginación un rato.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Apuestas**

El pequeño príncipe Loki, era un niño delgado y de rasgos finos, caracterizado por sus enigmáticos ojos verdes. Y travieso... muy muy travieso. A sus tiernos 12 años de edad. ya había sido responsable de varios desastres ocurridos en el reino de Asgard. Es que después de sus clases de lengua e historia y de su clase preferida de hechicería, la cual le impartía su madre, no encontraba nada más divertido que hacer.

Las clases de lucha, que compartía con su hermano mayor, Thor, eran definitivamente lo peor del mundo. Thor, 3 años mayor que él, era un chico alto y muy musculoso, entrante a la adolescencia. Ambos chicos eran más pálidos que el marfil, sin embargo, el mayor era rubio... su cabello era más dorado que el mismo oro que adornaba hasta el más recóndito lugar del palacio en donde vivían.

Odín, padre de todo, obligaba al hijo menor a asistir a esas clases que odiaba. A su edad aún no le parecía importante aprender a luchar, consideraba la lucha para brutos y prefería gastar su tiempo explorando o leyendo un buen libro. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba, era la actitud matonezca que tenían los amigos de su hermano, para con él. Todos se burlaban de su magia (o más bien, le temían desde que había convertido la larga y rubia cabellera de Sif en serpientes, que luego hizo desaparecer, dejando en su reemplazo un corto cabello negro), diciéndole que la hechicería era para niñas.

Ese día había sido particularmente espantoso. Las lecciones comenzaban muy temprano y le tocó practicar nada más y nada menos que contra Fandral, el vanidoso, rubio y presumido amigo de Thor, dos años mayor que él, y que se caracterizaba por sus fantasiosas historias sobre chicas y sus chistes aburridos. Un fastidio para el pequeño príncipe pelinegro. Aunque no todo terminó ahí. Ojalá hubiese sido así. Pronto llegó su hermano junto a Volstagg, el mayor de la pandilla, un joven adulto regordeto, de cabellera cobriza y risa incomparable, Hogun, un poco menor que el pelirrojo, un serio y a veces malhumorado ser y para coronar Sif, una hermosa adolescente guerrera, ahora de cabello corto que lo miraba con odio. Los amigos comenzaron a conversar. Loki aprovechó de sentarse en posición de loto, en la arena para poder descansar mientras escuchaba la conversación de los guerreros.

- Juro que Amora está loca por mí! Si ayer nos besamos- afirmaba orgullosamente Fandral

- Mentira- susurró casi imperceptiblemente el pequeño pelinegro

- Qué dijiste, Lok?- detuvo su historia Fandral

-Ay, caray... todos sabemos que siempre exageras tus historias- el pequeño príncipe no sabía guardar silencio. Quizá esa era una de las causas por las que siempre terminaba enredado en un problema.

- Hahahaha- su hermano Thor se acerca para darle una palmada en el hombro- Qué sabes tú de chicas, hermano?

- Apuesto que ni siquiera has besado a una chica, _vaquita_- le respondió Fandral, con desagrado, aludiendo a la pequeña tiara dorada con forma de cuernos que llevaba sobre su frente el pequeño.

Loki se apresura a incorporarse y coloca sus manos en su cintura, en posición desafiante- Claro que sí! -mintió. Todos rieron al unísono. De pronto, se acerca rubia, de grandes aretes circulares, ojos verdes y un traje a tono ceñido, que terminaba en una falda mini. Thor sigue riendo y Fandral se asusta.

- Mienten! - la chica se acerca aún más al grupo y dirige su mirada al rubio amigo de Thor- Tú nunca me has besado, Fandral... -le sonríe y dirige su mirada al pelinegro- Y Loki también miente

- Cómo sabes eso? - consulta Thor

Amora lo mira fijamente y se acerca para pellizcar su mejilla. Loki chasquea su lengua molesto- Porque es un pequeño mentiroso.

Amora era un sólo un poco mayor que él, pero su madre la había nombrado su tutora. La joven, pese a su corta edad, era una de las más destacadas hechiceras asgardianas y no eran pocos los que vaticinaban su brillante futuro en la magia.

A Thor se le ocurre una idea- Ey! Hermano, te apuesto... - Loki suspiró, si había una frase a la cual no podía resistirse era a la que comenzaba con "Te apuesto". El grandote de su hermano lo sabía. Lo odió en ese momento- a que no consigues besar a una chica en el lapso del día... hahaha... yo a tu edad, ya había besado a un par!

Besar a una chica... besar a uno de esos extraños seres chillones que suspiraban y se derretían al ver pasar con sus armaduras a su hermano y al rubio, insoportable fanfarrón de su amigo. _Rayos!_

_- _Acepto!- no tardó en decir- Amora será mi testigo...

- Amora, no vale que le beses!- le ordena Thor

- No lo haré... okey - sonríe- Pero yo entiendo lo que dice... sabe que yo soy capaz de detectar si miente o dice la verdad- Loki asiente

El pelinegro se aleja del lugar. Camina sin rumbo a pensar en cómo conseguiría besar a una chica. _Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil... Soy un príncipe... no? Que niña no querría besar a un príncipe?_

Siguió caminando y pateando piedrecillas, sin notar que se alejaba mucho del palacio. Divisó a lo lejos una hermosa cascada que le llamó la atención. Nunca la había visto, en ninguno de sus recorridos. Volteó la vista atrás y se percató de que no se encontraba en ningún lugar conocido. _Lo que faltaba, portales!_

En el reino de Asgard existían ciertos puntos que al cruzarse transportaban a un lugar distante, que podía ser dentro del mismo reino o cualquiera de los otros 8 reinos que formaban parte de Iggdrasil. Observó el cielo y el alrededor y se sintió aliviado al notar que todavía estaba en Asgard.

Avanzó con cuidado sin percatarse que estaba sobre un montón de ramas apiladas que simulaban un falso suelo. Cayó estrepitosamente entre algunos árboles. Intentó incorporarse mas sólo pudo ver una extraña bestia verde que se acercaba para tomarlo desde un pie.

_Paf! Paf! Paf! _

Sintió su cuerpo estrellarse varias veces contra el suelo. Se mareó. De pronto todo se volvió confuso y oscuro. Muy oscuro. Cada vez más oscuro.

* * *

- Ey! Intruso- no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni que lo había atacado. Sólo siente pequeñas punzadas en su costado izquierdo- Ey! A ti, el de la tiara rara... despierta! - abre sus ojos lentamente.

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba picándolo con una rama. Tenía aspecto rudo. Una de sus manos sostenía la endemoniada rama punzante y la otra la mantenía fija en su cadera. La detalló. Tenía una larga cabellera rizada color fuego. Algunos mechones caían desordenados sobre su rostro. _No... esta chica no se ha enterado de la invención del cepillo_. Ojos verdes y brillantes. Semblante desafiante. No muy alta. Vestida con una camiseta negra ajustada y unas medias del mismo color. Unas botas negras largas le llegaban hasta las rodillas. _Pelirrojos... De qué familia sería? Los Balderson? Los Mangogson? No... esa muchacha muy noble no parecía..._

- Quién eres tú?- trató de enderezarse el pelinegro

- Las preguntas aquí las hago yo!- le respondió soberbiamente la niña

- Insolente! - alzó la voz y luego se percató que a su otro costado lo apuntaba una pequeña pero filosa flecha de madera.

- Hey! Hey! Hey, a mi Nat no le hablas así- le amenaza un chico con arco, rubio castaño de unos trece años, no muy alto. Vestido con ropas negras y purpura. En su rostro llevaba un antifaz.

- Nat! - exclama el aún caído príncipe- La abreviatura de qué tipo de nombre sería ese?

- Natalia! - afirma un chico rubio vestido de azul y franjas rojas. Su ropaje era muy extraño._ Está sería una feria de bufones itinerantes?_

- Stev!- chilló la pequeña- Por qué le dijiste mi nombre?

- Porque lo preguntó y hay que ser cortés con las visitas

- No es una visita, es un intruso! - exclama el arquero

- Intruso! Intruso! Intruso! - se acerca refunfuñando una extraña criatura verde. Loki la reconoce e intenta levantarse rápidamente. Sin embargo, la punta de la flecha en su nariz se lo impide.

- A Bruce no le gustan los intrusos... - dice la niña

- A mi tampoco- exclama el rubio castaño

- Calma! - se acerca un chico pelinegro un poco mayor. Este estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta de gasa roja. En el centro tenía dibujado un circulo azul- Bruce, grandulón- le da una pequeña palmada en la pierna al gran hombre verde- Está bien... es sólo un niño... como nosotros- observa al rubio de las franjas rojas- Bueno, como casi todos nosotros...

Loki suspira aliviado. _Por fin alguien con sentido común. Gracias al cielo!_

El pelinegro aparecido avanza y le extiende la mano para levantarlo. Aparta la flecha del chico del arco y se dirige a él- Ey! _Flechitas!_ Anda a buscar algo de comer- el rubio castaño hace una mueca y se dirige hacia el corazón del bosque- Romanson! Suelta esa rama- la chica bota la rama y luego la pisa quebrándola y cruzándose de brazos, un poco contrariada- Cuál es tu nombre, _cuernitos_?

Loki, quien se sintió aludido, quiso ocultar su identidad- Soy Lo... Loinarr- _Loinarr, qué estúpido nombre? No lo puedes hacer mejor?- _De Asgard- continuo

- Sí sí sí! Bueno, estamos en Asgard... todos somos de Asgard... pero Loinarr ¿cuánto?... dime.. de que casa... -siguió consultando su interlocutor

- Loinarr ... Volstaggson - _eso... Volstagsson, genial! Definitivamente no puedes hacerlo peor_ - de la casa ... -observó a su alrededor y fijó su vista en pequeñas flores doradas que caían desde un pequeño arbusto- De la casa de las flores doradas- se apresuró a decir.

- No la he escuchado- le dice el otro pelinegro mientras la chica de negro meneaba su cabeza y fruncía el ceño

- Mi familia tiene mucho oro... si ustedes no me hacen daño prometo recompensarlos - señala nervioso el pequeño príncipe

- Tranquilo, no lo haremos, no te preocupes... no es necesario...

- Tony! - reclama la pelirroja

- No podemos aprovecharnos de él... cayó desde allá arriba y es un niño! - el adolescente le estrechó la mano y se presentó- Anthony Starkson... hijo de Stark... de la casa de hierro.

_La casa de hierro. Una antigua y prestigiosa casa. Noble y rica. Hace años que había escuchado de la desaparición del único hijo de la familia. Los padres murieron en manos de un dragón. Una trágica historia._

- Pensaba que tu existencia era sólo una leyenda, Starkson...

- Seré una leyenda- lo apunta con un dedo- Recuérdalo, Volstaggson!

- Sí... sí ... -señaló Loki mientras con sus manos sacudía el polvo de sus medias y sus ropajes. Se impresionó cuando se percató de que la enorme bestia verde se transformó de pronto en un adolescente de una edad cercana a Tony, casi de su misma estatura y de cabello castaño oscuro rizado.

- Él es Bruce y...

- Es un cambiaformas- añadió Loki

- Exacto! Pero sólo se transforma cuando se enfada... -lo abraza- Es mi mejor amigo y sólo se transforma en esa cosa verde... aún no domina mucho su don

- Interesante... yo sólo había leído sobre ellos

- Te gusta leer? - interrumpe Nat

- Sí! Tengo muchisímos libros... más de los que alcanzaré a leer en la vida- señala orgulloso el pequeño

- Yo tengo algunos- le indica emocionada la pelirroja. Clint sólo jugaba con sus flechas, Tony estaba todo el día preparando inventos, Stev corría por el bosque durante horas y Bruce estaba todo el día apoyando a Tony. Necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir sus gustos - Cada vez que voy a la ciudad me las arreglo para conseguir uno

- Los roba - le susurra Tony. Loki hace una mueca de desagrado.

- Qué clase de persona tiene que robar libros para poder leer?- señala con desprecio

La niña se enfurece y Steve se apresuró en tomarla en brazos para detenerla de golpear al invitado. Aleteaba efusivamente y el príncipe sonreía.

- Yo que tú... no la hago enojar!

- Llegué con comida! - gritó entusiasmado Clint, quien se asomaba con un cuervo negro y ensangrentado en la mano. Lo alzó orgulloso. Tony alzó sus brazos porque tenía hambre. Bruce sonrió y Steve soltó a Nat para ir a arreglar una pequeña mesa de madera que lucía entre dos grandes árboles. Loki tragó grueso y sintió que el estomago se le revolvía. _Cuervo?_

Nat se acercó a Clint y le arrebató el ave de las manos. Lo desplumó con la mayor expertiz, en un instante. Lo atravesó con un trozo de madera y luego fue a sentarse a una pequeña roca que había cerca de una fogata. Tranquilamente comenzó a girarlo sobre esté.

_Es ruda... definitivamente. Será ese mi primer beso? Arrrgssss... parece un niño... un niño salvaje. _

Al rato, el chico de nombre Tony lo obligó a sentarse a comer con ellos. Natalia sirvió la mesa. No supo si fue a propósito o de casualidad. _A propósito, seguro_. Le sirvió un plato con la cabeza y el cuello del ave. Se horrorizó y la miró. Ella dulcemente le sonrió. Lo tomó como un desafío. Ninguna niña salvaje y altanera le iba a ganar. Se dispuso a cortar la garganta del animalejo con el cuchillo y se sorprendió al ver un manuscrito en ella. Saltó.

- Munnin!

- Mun mun qué?

- Este es un cuervo de mi padre!

- De tú padre? - preguntó Clint mientras sostenía una pierna del cuervo

- Es qué acaso no se dan cuenta? Él es un príncipe! - indica tranquilamente Steve

- Un príncipe.. tú?- Barson lo apunta con la misma pierna de cuervo

- Munnin es uno de los cuervos de Odín, padre de todo... Maldita sea, Clint! - aparta su plato Tony

- Iba a saber yo que era un cuervo real? Todos son iguales... vuelan y eso...

- Ya se me hacía extraño que Volstagg tuviera un hijo un poco menor que él -lo mira enfurecidamente Nat

- Debe ser el príncipe Loki! - exclama Steve- La tiara que lleva es de cuernos... el príncipe Thor tiene un casco plateado con plumas.

- Vaca y gallina- ríe Clint- Thor es muy fuerte... tú debieses ser la gallina

Loki se siente insultado. Se levanta de su puesto y alza su mano. Al instante Clint comienza a actuar con ademanes de ave. Comienza a aletear con sus brazos, pegados al costado simulando una gallina. Loki ríe muy fuerte. A Tony también le causa gracia. El arquero comienza a acercar su boca al piso, imitando el picoteo de las aves, luego un poco inclinado, persigue su trasero, haciendo extraños ruidos de gallina. Tony y Loki no aguantan con las carcajadas y se apretan el abdomen. Steve observa asustado y Natalia se encarama encima del príncipe para golpearlo.

- Brujo! Brujo! Déjalo en paz!- el pequeño príncipe intenta apartarla

- Prefiero el término hechicero... - alza su mano nuevamente y Clint comienza a tener un comportamiento normal. Busca rápidamente su arco y apunta al chico. Starkson lo detiene

- _Flechas!_ Es el príncipe, idiota! Qué estás pensando?- el chico baja desganadamente la guardia- Es más! Debemos entretenerlo... Has visto alguna vez una feria de entretención?

_Bufones! Lo sabía!_

- No... en realidad, no tengo necesidad porque tenemos bufones reales, quienes hacen sus números en el palacio...

- No somos bufones... - frunció el ceño Tony- Chicos! Preparen el escenario

Natalia y Clint resoplaron y comenzaron a acomodar unos asientos. Stev deslizó una gran plataforma de madera hacia el centro de donde se encontraban. Bruce fue hacia atrás de unos árboles. Tony desapareció un instante y volvió con una chaqueta de cola, un sombrero y una rama larga que simulaba un bastón.

Bruce se acerca empujando otra plataforma de madera pero esta tenía ruedas y sobre ella se encontraba un gran bulto tapado con una especie de tela. Tony lo invitó a sentarse en un asiento al lado de Clint, Nat y Steve. Él miró a la pelirroja quien se encontraba muy enojada y le picó el hombro con el dedo. Ella le devolvió una mirada asesina y él le sonrío.

- Daaaaama y Caballeros! -comenzó Tony sobre la plataforma- Este día... ustedes tendrán el privilegio! el honor! la suerte! de ver ante sus ojos algo nuuuunca nunca antes visto en la vida! Es la nueva creación de Starkson y Bannerson asociados...

- Hacen cosas raras... no sé cómo - le susurra Steve al príncipe

- Con ustedes! El único! El incomparable! El magnífico! Corcel de dos cabezas ! Dos! - hacia un gesto con dos dedos de sus manos- Dos! lo escucharon bien... Mudbrute! - Bruce saca rápidamente la tela del bulto y deja ver efectivamente un corcel, pero no de dos cabezas... si no de 8 patas. Todos ríen menos Tony. Éste tapa rápidamente al caballo y lleva a Bannerson aparte

- Porqué no tiene 2 cabezas?

- Te dije que iba a salir con 8 patas! - le responde el chico verde

- Cuándo? -pregunta extrañado el pelinegro

- Muchas veces...

Tony refriega sus manos y vuelve al escenario- Estimado público... disculpen... disculpen... Mudbrute no pudo acompañarnos hoy- agacha su cabeza apenado pero luego la endereza y sonríe- Sin embargo! - lo apunta a todos con el dedo- Les tengo algo mejor! Sleipnir! El increíble caballo de 8 patas! Excepcional! Tremendo... el corcel más rápido del mundo!- abre sus brazos y Bruce vuelve a quitar la tela. El público aplaude

- Sleipnir, Sleipnir, Sleipnir!- corean al unísono la pelirroja y el arquero

- Sleipnir corre 64 veces más rápido que un caballo común y corriente!

- Por qué tanto? -interrumpe Loki- Sólo tiene cuatro patas más que un caballo normal... debería correr sólo el doble más rápido

- No no no no- niega con la cabeza Tony- Tiene cuatro patas más y cuatro al cubo es...

- 64! - continúa Bruce. Loki no sigue interrumpiendo porque ese tipo de aritmética era muy compleja para él.

- Y eso no es toodo... Sleipnir podría ser un excelente y digno acompañante de un rey... o de un príncipe... Miren su rostro real... -sostiene la quijada del animal- y sus pezuñas reales...

- 8 pezuñas reales... -agrega Bruce

- Yo lo quiero- alza la mano la pelirroja

- Nat, tú no tienes dinero... - le increpa Clint

- Sí tengo! Qué sabes si yo tengo?

- Una pieza de oro por él- alza la mano Steve

Loki comienza a observar al caballo. De verdad tenía buen aspecto y si corría 64 veces más rápido que un caballo normal, sería un perfecto regalo para su padre Odín. Thor hace poco le había regalado una montura... Sería un regalo mucho más grande y espectacular Sleipnir... además... su madre acababa de darle su mesada real.

- 2 piezas de oro! - levantó su mano

- 3! -se apresuró a levantar la mano Clint

- 4! - chilló Nat

- 4 a la una... 4 a las 2...

_De donde sacaría 4 piezas de oro esa piojosa que tiene que robar libros para leer? _

- 5 piezas de oro- indica Loki triunfante

- 5! Vendido al señor de los cuernos dorados! -indica Tony. Bruce sonreía ampliamente pues habían logrado ganar algo de dinero. El chico era un príncipe... 5 piezas de oro, no serían la gran cosa para él.

* * *

Llegó la noche y enviaron a Nat que acompañara al chico príncipe a volver al Palacio. Ella conocía el bosque y los portales mejor que nadie. Estaba oscuro y era la mejor para manejarse en la oscuridad. Luego llegaron al pueblo. Loki ya podía reconocer donde estaba y se encontraba cerca del Palacio. Llevaba junto a él a Sleipnir amarrado con una cuerda. Estaba muy orgulloso del regalo que llevaba a su padre. Nat comienza a despedirse

- Hasta aquí, príncipe cuernos...

- Insolente... -la pequeña sólo se encoge de hombros y se aleja- Oye! Piojosa! Ven aquí!

La pelirroja vuelve enfurecida- Qué quieres?

- Has dado alguna vez un beso?

Nat abre sus ojos de par en par sorprendida y le miente - Claro... quien no ha dado un beso?

- Yo ... - mira un poco hacia el cielo y luego vuelve la vista hacia ella- Enseñame!

- Estás loco?

- Te lo ordeno!

- Tú no me ordenas nada!

- Te presento la biblioteca del palacio... es enorme... inmensa... llena llena de libros...

La pelirroja duda - No sé

- Has hecho cosas peores por leer... - ella resopla

- Está bien... uno pequeño ... -la niña cierra sus ojos nerviosa y se empina un poco para acercarse a los labios del príncipe. Este se acerca más y la ataca con un efusivo beso. Con lengua y todo. Baboso. Nat lo abofetea y lo aparta

- Asqueroso!

- Qué?

- Pervertido! Te odio!

- Cómo me odias? Si soy tu príncipe... además... mi hermano una vez me dijo que así se daban los besos...

- Tú hermano es un bruto...

- Bueno... eso no te lo discuto!

- Cuernos asqueroso! -lo golpea en el pecho

- Tú eres una piojosa roba libros ... ni siquiera conoces el cepillo de pelo... salvaje! -La pequeña se abalanza sobre él y lo hace caer al suelo. Lo golpea con los puños en el pecho repetidamente.

- Te odio! Te odio! Te odio! Loki! Te odio!

- Lo siento... lo siento... suéltame! Te regalo un libro... te regalo un libro! Dos libros! Los que quieras! - Nat se detiene

- En serio?

- Sí! Vamos al palacio! Ahora... yo te puedo ocultar...

- Y cómo? - Loki saca desde sus ropas una capa verde la cual extiende sobre él y para sorpresa de la niña, se vuelve invisible

- Capa de invisibilidad!

- Capa de invisibilidad? - el chico se destapa, rodea con su brazo la cintura de la salvaje niña y la acerca a su cuerpo, para luego ocultarse los dos bajo la capa. Con su mano libre toma la cuerda con la que llevaba a Sleipnir y camina en dirección al palacio. Con Sleipnir al descubierto, pero ellos escondidos. Caminaba con un día de aventuras a cuestas, un gran regalo y su beso. Sonrió. _Ahí tienes, Thor, en tu cara!_

* * *

**Bueno, eso es por hoy... espero tener pronto otro capítulo. Deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado y también espero sus opiniones :D Besos!**


	2. Violetas

**Hola a todas! Subiré primero un capítulo de FD... porque el ETYT es un poco más complejo. Quiero darles las gracias a todas las que siguen y dieron como favorito al fic y por supuesto a los reviews :)**

**Saludo especial a Elapink, que le dio su bendición! :***

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Violetas**

Llegaron silenciosamente al castillo y se introdujeron a un establo. Ahí, Loki amarró a Sleipnir y extendió la mano a su acompañante para que volviera a cobijarse bajo la capa. Avanzaron hacia la entrada pero de pronto sienten como les arrebatan la tela de encima.

- Amora! - sólo una hechicera sería capaz de percatarse del truco La rubia miró de pies a cabeza a la extraña, frunció el ceño y preguntó

- Quién es ella?

- Es una amiga... shhhh... -le hace un gesto indicándole que bajara el tono de voz- Nos pueden escuchar. Nat miró a la aparecida con recelo. Parecía alguien antipático

- Tu amiga? Una huérfana del bosque?- la pelirroja se sorprendió ante las palabras que pronunciaba la hechicera con desprecio

- Sí... - Dónde has estado todo el día, Lok? Aquí en el palacio se han vuelto locos buscándote... tu madre sobretodo... está muy alarmada- le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña niña

- Arrrggsss... no te metas tú

- Soy tu tutora!

- Sólo de magia- le susurró

- Heimdall no te podía divisar...

- Pues entonces necesita gafas - el pelinegro le dedica una sonrisa

- Qué dirán tus padres cuando se enteren que trajiste una vagabunda hasta aquí? - señaló con un tono en extremo arrogante. Loki con una mano detuvo la de Nat, la cual se había empuñado

- Tú no les dirás! - se sienten pasos aproximándose y el pequeño príncipe se apresura en ocultar a la pelirroja bajo la capa- Ve! Ve corriendo al establo con Sleipnir... que no te encuentren!- ella hace caso y se aleja

- La besaste!

- Sí!

- Por qué?

- Tenía sólo el día...

- Podía ser cualquier otra...

- Ella es mi amiga...

- Desde cuándo te juntas con ese tipo de gente?

- Desde hoy - le sonríe

- Hijo?

Loki reconoce la voz de Frigga y corre a abrazarla- Mamá!- ella lo abraza tiernamente y luego lo increpa

- Donde has estado?

- Creo que me perdí... Mamá... no sabes que pasó hoy... después de la clase de lucha caminé mucho... y llegué a un lugar que nunca nunca nunca antes había visto... creo, creo que era un portal de esos que me contaste el otro día. Conocí a niños muy extraños... mamá- casi se ahoga de la emoción- Uno de ellos era un cambiaformas... yo.. yo recuerdo haber leído sobre eso y le traje un regalo a papá... es woahhh- extiende sus manos sobre su cabeza- Es increíble... -la mujer lo abraza más y acaricia su cabello

- Qué regalo amor? - el niño abrió la boca para responder pero una grave voz retumbó en el lugar

- Loki! A tu habitación!- era su padre quien venía con su hermano al lado. El pelinegro alzó la vista y la fijó en los ojos de su madre. Ella le asintió con la cabeza y besó su mejilla. El pequeño caminó hasta su padre y se colocó al lado de él, con la cabeza inclinada. - Hasta cuando debemos soportar tus travesuras?

* * *

_**Unos momentos después**_

Nat se había acomodado sobre unos fardos de heno. Acariciaba a Sleipnir y pese a no ver prácticamente nada, sino tan sólo lo que la tenue luz de luna que ingresaba al establo, le permitía, intentaba ordenar un poco su cabello. El trato, en especial de la rubia, a quien acababa de conocer, la había lastimado muchísimo. Siente un ruido y se alarma. Muy rápido se esconde bajo la capa. Observa bien y se da cuenta que era Loki quien venía acercándose irradiando luz, como una llama prendida en su mano, con un libro bajo el brazo y con unas cobijas acomodadas en el hombro.

- Me escape- le susurró

- De dónde? -la niña dejó la capa a un lado

- De mi habitación... mi padre me castigó - dijo en un tono acongojado- No podré salir así de nuevo... -la hace apartarse del fardo de heno en donde estaba sentada y lo junta con otro, apoyados a una pared de madera. Pone una cobija sobre ellos y acaricia a Sleipnir, quien acerca su quijada curiosamente cerca de la mejilla del chico.

- Niiiiii iiiiiii - relinchó el caballo y los dos niños se largaron a reír

- Abrígate! -le ordenó el príncipe y le extendió otra cobija de las que llevaba en su hombro. La niña se instala en uno de los fardos y se rodea con ella. Loki luego se rodea con otra y se instala al lado de la pelirroja.

El pequeño príncipe hace un gesto con su mano y deja la llama suspendida en el aire, la que se encarga de iluminarlos. La niña lo observa maravillada.

- Cómo haces eso? - le pregunta intentando tocarla. El chico sonríe, hace otro gesto y de pronto la llama se convierte en cientos de luciérnagas revoloteadoras - Whooooaaaaaaaa!

- En realidad son luciérnagas mágicas... por eso pueden mantenerse suspendidas- el pelinegro se acomoda aún más y le muestra un libro- Son pocas las niñas que saben leer... yo sólo conozco a Amora... - Nat se dedica a mirar el libro- Estoy seguro que no lo has visto jamás en tu vida... es un libro de Midgard... sólo está en nuestra biblioteca- le sonríe ampliamente

- De Midgard? - lo hojea- pues... no entiendo lo que dice... -el chico se lo quita de las manos

- Mi mamá me enseñó a leer midgardiano... yo te lo leeré... a ti y a Sleipnir!

- Niiiiiiiii iiiiiiii !

- Se llama "El libro de la Selva" ! Les va a gustar!

Al cabo de un rato escuchando el relato, Nat comienza a quedarse profundamente dormida, afirmándose al costado de su nuevo y principesco amigo. Este decide no moverse de inmediato para no despertarla. La observa dormir fijamente y comienza a divagar brevemente.

_Bueno... y ese fue mi primer beso... pero... si la besé tendré que pedirle que sea mi novia? o ya lo es? cómo serán estas cosas? ... siempre pensé que tendría una novia... no sé... menos... salvaje? ... en fin... al menos sabe leer... eso es algo bueno, cierto? ... tendré que preguntarle a Thor. Quizá uno no tenga que ser novio de la primera niña que bese... espero... pero soy un príncipe... los príncipes tienen deberes. Maldita apuesta! ... Su cabello es tan desordenado... pero huele exquisito... como una flor de esas que salen en el libro de flora de Midgard... cómo era que se llamaban? Violetes? ... Ah... Lo recuerdo... Como el color... Violetas!_

El pequeño pelinegro poco a poco también comenzó a quedarse dormido ahí mismo, pese a que estaba castigado y a que no había tomado ningún reguardo, en el caso de que no lo encontrasen en su habitación. El día había sido francamente agotador.

* * *

_Lokiiiii! ... Lokiiiiiii!_

Escuchó de pronto y se incorporó. _Rayos_. Se había quedado dormido en el establo y ahora debían estar buscándolo. Atinó a cubrir a la pelirroja con su capa y esperó a que llegasen por él.

- Estabas castigado!

- Sí, papá... -agachó la cabeza

- Es que no te cansas de tus travesuras? -señala Odín mientras observa el extraño caballo. Tras él llega Frigga, quien posa una mano sobre el hombro de su marido.

- No lo volveré a hacer... vine a ver a Sleipnir... lo traje como regalo para ti... pensé que podía tener pesadillas... sólo le leía un libro...

- A tú habitación -le habla firmemente mientras con un dedo le apunta en dirección al palacio

- Odín ... - interrumpe Frigga

- Es culpa tuya... que le enseñas cada cosa y ahora resulta que llega con fenómenos hasta acá. Podrías ser más con tu hermano Thor... quien entrena día a día para ser un gran guerrero y no nos hace pasar estos malos ratos...

-Odín!

- Es cierto...

- Pero Sleipnir no lo hice yo... papá.. -avanza hacia él- Es un caballo increíble... él más rápido de la vida...

- Pero nada! A tu habitación! -Loki comienza a sollozar y avanza en dirección al palacio. Sleipnir adopta una expresión muy triste y Nat, quien había escuchado todo, se siente muy mal por el pelinegro, así que baja con cuidado de los fardos, para que no la pudiesen sentir y corre tras él, siguiéndolo hasta su habitación. La pequeña no creía lo que veía, era una habitación enorme con muchos libros, decorada de verde y dorado, toques de oro, una enorme y al parecer comodísima cama, un armario descomunalmente grande y retratos de la familia, de los recién conocidos rey y la reina, de un pequeño de cabello negro y de un niño rubio, un poco mayor_. Ese debe ser su hermano, Thor._

- Tu padre es muy severo- Nat suspira y luego se quita la capa, sentándose sobre la cama y dando pequeños saltos, para asegurarse de que efectivamente, la cama era muy cómoda.

- Debe serlo porque es el rey... -le responde el niño y luego la queda mirando fijamente - Qué haces tú aquí?

- Te vine a acompañar...

- Y quién te dijo que necesitaba compañía?

- Estás llorando

- No lo estoy - dijo secándose unas pocas lágrimas

- Oh... si lo estás...

- Vete!

- No!

- Te lo ordeno!

- Tú no me ordenas nada!

- Soy el príncipe y algún día seré el rey

- No lo creo- le apunta con el mentón un retrato de Thor- Ese de ahí es tu hermano, se ve mayor que tú, así que él será el rey

- Pues yo soy más inteligente que él... así que seré el rey

- Pues aún no lo eres... así que no te hago caso -se cruza de brazos

- Debes hacerme caso igual

- Porqué?

- Porque eres mi novia...

- Qué soy tú qué?!

- Eres mi novia... yo te besé y eso... así son las cosas... ahora me obedeces!

- Así no son las cosas! Estás demente...! -se levanta de la cama enfurecida y lo abofetea

- Si me sigues golpeando haré que te cuelguen! - la amenaza sobándose la mejilla golpeada

- Si tengo que ser tu novia... por favor... hazlo! y que me cuelguen! Uhm! -la pequeña da media vuelta, toma la capa nuevamente y se cubre con ella, desvaneciendo su imagen. Luego Loki sólo observa cómo se abre la puerta y luego se azota. _Okey, colgarla no es tan mala idea._

* * *

Transcurrieron varios días y todo siguió siendo normal, dentro de lo que podía llamarse normal, por supuesto. La reina convenció a Padre de todo de aceptar el caballo y mostrarse agradecido por él, porque descubrieron que Sleipnir efectivamente era muy rápido (aunque 64 veces más rápido como había prometido Tony, sino que sólo el doble más veloz) y que además podía volar, lo que lo hacía muy útil para Odín y demasiado peligroso para alguno de los príncipes. La pelirroja y sus amigos, seguían teniendo sus aventuras en el bosque. Nat recordaba con cariño que el príncipe le hubiese leído un cuento hasta quedarse dormida pero no le perdonaba haberla besado sin haberle regalado un libro y tampoco perdonaba esa manía de darle ordenes y definitivamente no recordaba con cariño aquella mujer rubia que la había tratado tan despectivamente. Loki por su parte, seguía asistiendo con pesar a sus clases de lucha, aunque lo habían dejado de fastidiar un poco ahora que había besado a una chica. Consultó sus asuntos con su hermano, quien le aclaró que no era su deber ser novio de la pelirroja y con eso se sintió más aliviado. Aunque la idea de conversar con alguien de libros y no estar ahí era tentadora.

Un día iba hacia la biblioteca y tomó aquel libro de la flora de Midgard que había estudiado con su madre alguna vez. El libro era enorme y estaba repleto de láminas a todo color que inclusive, poseían textura y olor. Se apresuró a llegar a la sección de las flores y encontrar la página de las violetas, inconscientemente pegó su nariz a la imagen e inhaló. Recordó a la pequeña niña que había conocido hace algunos días y que tenía una deuda con ella. Al despegar su rostro del libro alzó su mano sobre la imagen y al voltearla aparecieron algunas pequeñas violetas en ellas. Cambió su color a rojo, como el cabello de la muchacha y las observó. _¿Seguirán siendo "Violetas" si ya no son violetas? ¿O ahora son "Natalias"?_. Con cuidado buscó un libro de antiguos cuentos asgardianos y las guardó delicadamente, luego fue corriendo hacia su habitación con el libro bajo el brazo. Una vez en su alcoba, lo dejó en una pequeña mesita y comenzó a buscar su capa de invisibilidad. Al poco rato recordó, que ella se había ido con ella puesta y que ocultarse por su cuenta, era un truco que aún no manejaba muy bien. Fue por ayuda de Amora y ésta lo interrogó. Él sólo le dijo que era un asunto importante y le imploró que por favor lo mantuviese cubierto. Ella aceptó de mala gana y Loki se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar en donde había caído la otra vez. Divisó la cascada y tanteó con la punta del pie el falso suelo de ramas. _Vamos... debe haber otra forma..._ Miró para ambos lados pero inesperadamente...

PAF!

Había pisado más de la cuenta. Por aferrar tan firmemente el libro, no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de tratar de amortiguar el fuerte dolor de trasero que sintió al impactar con el suelo. Suspiró por no haber sido aplastado nuevamente por el amigo verde aunque no tardó un minuto en tener una flecha amenazante a 5 centímetros de su nariz. _Arquero odioso e incivilizado _- Hola, amigo! -le sonrió

- Qué haces aquí de nuevo?- el pelirubio castaño ahora no llevaba antifaz, por lo que Loki podía ver perfectamente su ceño fruncido.

- Vine a verlos- no borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Loki se alivió al ver a Steve acercarse, ciertamente le parecía un chico más amable.

- Barson! Qué dijimos al respecto de las visitas? - Clint dejó de apuntar con su arco y guardó su flecha en un pequeño saco que llevaba en su espalda.

- Que seremos amables - le respondió de mala gana

- Y?

- Apuntar con mi arco no es mi amable- resopló - Lo siento - se disculpó con Loki y éste asintió con la cabeza. Decidió que el chico de la estrella en el pecho era el de mayor criterio del lugar. Aunque su ropa era la más extraña y Tony le caía bien, pues dudaba de la completa sanidad mental del este último.

- Tus disculpas son aceptadas, salvaje feudatario - se apresuró a levantarse y luego le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Clint soltó un bufido

- Qué te trae por acá? -preguntó el rubio de la estrella

- Vine a ver a Natalia... estará por ahí? -empinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su interlocutor para divisar el bosque- Le traje un regalo

La chiquilla, que había divisado como Loki caía y era amenazado por el arquero, se escondía tras de un árbol. Al escuchar su nombre se asomó.

- Así que trajiste lo que prometiste... -se acerca estirando su mano

- Un príncipe siempre cumple sus promesas...

- Tardaste mucho... - le reclama la niña

- Pero las cumple al fin -le sonríe triunfante- Vamos a alguna parte... quiero decirte algo

- Hey! Hey... y no puede ser aquí? - pregunta celosamente Clint

- Ehh -se queda en silencio observándolo de pies a cabeza- No- el arquero frunce el ceño y empuña una de sus manos.

La chica pelirroja resopla y arrastra al príncipe desde sus ropas muchos metros, sin mencionarle palabra alguna. Loki observa sorprendido como comienzan a llegar al lugar en donde cae la cascada que él divisaba desde arriba. Observa cómo se forma un pequeño riachuelo, del agua más cristalina que él había visto nunca. La niña lo suelta y se sienta en una redonda piedra. Él se acomoda en otra.

- Y bueno, habla rápido

- Te traje un regalo - le deja el libro sobre su falda - Es un libro muy bueno... todos deberíamos tenerlo

- Gracias- le sonríe al observarlo- Este no lo tengo...

- Eso no es todo... mira sus primeras hojas- la chica abre el libro con curiosidad y se encuentra con las pequeñas flores rojas

- Y estas flores? No las había visto nunca

- Son flores midgardianas- toma un par sobre su mano- Me recordaron a ti... huelen a tu cabello... mira- las acerca a la nariz de la niña y ésta inspira profundo- Se llaman Violetas ...

- Cómo el color?

- Sí... pero estas son rojas... yo las llamo violetas rojas- le sonríe omitiendo el detalle de que estuvo a punto de bautizarlas "_Natalias_".

- Tú las hiciste aparecer? - Loki le asintió con la cabeza y luego las sopló. Estas se deslizaron por el aire y de improvisto se transformaron en pequeñas y revoloteantes mariposas cobrizas. Nat quedó asombrada y luego aplaudió. - Whoaaa! ... Me gusta tu magia...

- Y a mí el olor de tu cabello -nota a la chica sonrojarse y luego sacude su cabeza, reaccionando del gesto tan melosamente lindo que estaba teniendo - Ehhh.. sabes? Hablé con Thor y también he venido a informarte que quedas liberada de la responsabilidad de ser mi novia... no es necesario...

La pequeña suspira en señal de alivio- No pensaba en serlo tampoco - le sonríe- Pero seamos amigos... Te parece?- él asiente y ella deja el libro abierto, delicadamente en el suelo. Luego limpia un poco su mano en sus ropas y la escupe. Loki hace un gesto de asco y ella le estira la mano para un apretón- Amigos entonces?

El chico alza una de sus cejas y la queda observando- No pretenderás que yo...

- Anda... dale... es un pacto de amistad - Loki cierra sus ojos y estira lentamente su mano- Noo! No! Primero debes escupirla -el pequeño escupe su mano con duda y luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos, arrugando su nariz y dándole rápidamente la mano a Nat. Esta sonríe y él en un veloz movimiento se suelta y desliza su palma sobre su ropa para limpiarse. Ella lanza una risita y al verla reír, él también. La niña lo observa fijamente. El príncipe reía con un contagioso y perfectamente distinguible "_Hehehe_", enseñaba casi todos sus blanquísimos dientes y su lengua se asomaba graciosamente- En las buenas y en las malas... lo prometes?

- Lo prometo- la pequeña entrecierra los ojos. Abre la boca para continuar, pero de pronto la interrumpe Tony

- Hola príncipe cue.. -se detiene a observar que Loki esta vez no llevaba la tiara dorada con la que apareció la vez anterior y se encoge de hombros- Y los cuernos? - Loki resopló y el recién llegado palmoteó su hombro- Te daban estilo... un estilo extraño... pero un estilo al fin y al cabo

- Hola... -respondió de mala gana

- Quieres comer algo con nosotros? No tenemos cuervo- le muestra las palmas de sus manos- No desde que casi nos comimos a Munnin..

-Igual se lo comi... - la pelirroja fue interrumpida por la mirada de Tony, la cual le sugería que se callara

- Bueno, como sea -las reglas de protocolo le impedían rechazar comida cuando estaba de visita

Todos estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa. Como era costumbre Steve ponía los cubiertos y acomodaba los detalles y Nat se encargaba de servir los platos. Seguramente Clint había ido a cazar el ave que ahora comían. _¿Acaso no tienen sirvientes?_

- Desde cuándo tú y Tasha son novios? -preguntó Tony

Nat casi se ahogó con un poco de comida y Loki le replicó- No sé quién es Tasha...

- Así le decimos a Natalia - aportó Bruce

- No somos novios... sólo nos besamos... una vez - siguió comiendo con naturalidad y la niña sintió como el ardor subía a sus mejillas

- Se besaron? - consultó asombrado Steve

- El peor beso de mi vida... - contestó la niña. Loki la miró enojado

- Cómo puedes decir que es el peor si es el único que has dado? -le replicó el rubio

La niña se llevó una mano al rostro. Steve siempre metía la pata- Para que veas que fue horrible...

Clint los miró celoso y Loki lo notó. Sonrió y luego se dirigió a la pelirroja- Cómo es que me dijiste que ya habías dado besos? Yo pensé que te habías besado alguna vez con el flechero... o sea... yo digo por cómo te mira...

- ¡Clint es como mi hermano! - la niña se levanta y golpea la mesa. El mini arquero intenta levantarse con las manos empuñadas pero Tony lo detiene desde el hombro

- Cof cof- tose- Es el príncipe ... cof cof... idiota

_¿Algún día alguien podía explicarle porque la gente no le tenía paciencia... ?_

* * *

Pese a todo mal pronóstico, la amistad continúo. Los chicos salían frecuentemente a dar vueltas por el bosque, Loki le prestaba libros e intentaba enseñarle lenguas midgardianas y Nat lo ayudaba con sus clases de lucha. Entrenaban duro tarde por medio para que así el pequeño príncipe pudiese agradar a su padre. Era una amistad secreta, por lo menos para los del castillo, porque en el bosque ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, incluido Clint. Sin embargo, alguien en el palacio estaba al tanto de la amistad y no la veía con buenos ojos. Amora

Amora estaba celosa de la pequeña. Ella siempre había sido la cómplice de los dos hermanos. No podía dejar que una intrusa le arrebatara a alguno de sus príncipes. Un día ideó un plan para alejarla de él.

Varias joyas de la reina se habían perdido y estaban todos vueltos locos en el palacio buscándolas. No era porque la reina tuviese pocas joyas, sino que están tenían un invaluable valor sentimental para ella. Databan de miles y miles de años y pertenecían a su tatara tatara abuela. Pasadas de generación en generación, esas alhajas sí que no podían perderse.

Dos guardias entraron al salón real en donde estaba la familia reunida, incluida Amora. Arrastraban a una niña desarreglada y pelirroja que traía un pequeño bolso de piel animal. Loki la miró horrorizado. _¡Natalia!_

- Señora, hemos encontrado a esta niña durmiendo en los establos y mire lo que encontramos en su bolso- uno de los guardias le arrebató el pequeño bolso y se lo pasó a la reina, ella lo abrió y encontró lo perdido. Se acercó a la niña lentamente

- Hay una explicación para esto?

- No sé cómo llegaron ahí, mi señora... Príncipe Loki... explíqueles que yo soy su amiga y que me trajo para acá... que anoche nos quedamos leyendo...

Loki no supo qué hacer ni pensar. Observó la mirada severa que le dirigía su padre y temió. Amora se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Te dije Lok, que era una ladrona... no decepciones a tus padres, por favor...

- ¿Loki? - preguntó firmemente Odín

- No la conozco- agachó la mirada

- ¡Mentiroso!- la niña le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos e intentó zafarse. Thor lo observó preguntándose si esa era la pequeña amiga secreta que tenía su hermano.

- No la conozco, papá... de verdad... -el niño le repitió angustiado

- Está bien... ya pensaba que me decepcionarías nuevamente, hijo -posó una mano sobre su hombro- Frigga, dime... qué hacemos con ella?

- Es una niña... llévenla a su hogar y nada más...

- Por lo menos deberíamos hablar con sus padres, no crees? - sugirió Padre de todo

- No tengo padres, mi señor

- Entonces llévensela y asegúrense de que no pise de nuevo el Palacio- fue la orden final y firme de Odín. Los guardias la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron de vuelta. La niña volteó y fijó su mirada en los ojos esmeraldas del pelinegro- En las buenas ... y en las malas ¿Lo recuerdas?

Loki la miró con los ojos brillosos, pero no fue capaz de responder. La niña caminó odiándolo y sollozando y Amora sonreía. Triunfante.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado... sí... volví un poco al drama, lo sé... pero tenía que separarlos de alguna manera para volver a reencontrarlos jejeje (Odiemos en conjunto a Amora, quise hacerla un personaje muy bitch, así que... tendremos material más adelante).**

**Me aproveché de la debilidad de nuestro Loki pequeño... no decepcionar a su padre... (Odiemos a Odín, siempre xD)**

**Eso, besitos grandes a todas... el miércoles estará "Entre trucos" ... recta final! Dejen sus comentarios! Bai!**


	3. El Torneo de los Príncipes

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, follows y favs. Me hacen muy feliz. Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero prometo subir luego otro. **

* * *

**Capitulo 3. El Torneo de los Príncipes.**

Luego del incidente, la reina Frigga interrogó a su hijo. Ella era una mujer sabia y algo ahí no le cuadraba. Estaban sentados solos en su habitación. Odín había ido a arreglar una visita de los reyes de Vanaheim junto a Thor.

- Hijo... ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy muy decepcionada... hubiese preferido que defendieses a tu amiga en vez de que quedarás bien con tu padre...

- Mamá... ella no es mi amiga... lo juro - le respondió el niño angustiado y ella lo tomó suavemente del mentón para fijar su mirada en los ojos del pequeño

- A mi no me puedes mentir...

- Pero es una ladrona... -baja su mirada- Amora me lo advirtió...

- ¿Amora? -la reina se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, meditando y luego besó al pelinegro en la frente- Deberías ir a disculparte con ella

- No lo haré - respondió cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza

- Pues digo que sí... negar ayuda a un amigo en tiempos difíciles no es bueno...

- Pero ella robó tus joyas...

- Aunque así haya sido, eso no quita que fuiste un mal amigo y le negaste tu ayuda- la rubia mujer se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, volteó a mirar a su hijo antes de salir- Lo dejo a tu conciencia...

Frigga avanzó rápidamente hacia uno de los guardias que habían encontrado a la pequeña niña y le preguntó - ¿Quién te dijo que esa niña estaba en los establos?

- La encontramos, su majestad...

- Pero quién les avisó? A ustedes no les corresponde hacer ronda por ese lugar del palacio...

- La señorita Amora, su majestad...

- Oh - la reina dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a entrar. Ahora iría en busca de Amora, era una mujer muy muy perspicaz. Amora se encontraba en su habitación mirando hacia la ventana y cepillando su larga cabellera rubia. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien y volteó a ver.

- Su majestad... - de inmediato se apresuró a dejar el cepillo sobre una mesita de noche- ¿A qué debo su visita?

- ¿Tú diste aviso de que esa niña del bolsito estaba en el establo cierto? Uno de los guardias me acaba de decir...

- Eh.. sí mi señora- asintió nerviosamente

- ¿Qué hacías tú por esos lados? Digo... porque no sabía que frecuentabas por allá..

Amora bajó rápidamente la mirada y comenzó a pensar, en segundos estaba lista para responder- Fui a ver a Sleipnir, mi señora... ese caballo me gusta bastante, estaba cepillándolo cuando sentí a la niña - le sonrió con semblante inocente.

- Curioso...

- ¿Curioso? - los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de la joven hechicera

- Es curioso porque... hoy muy temprano, llevaron a todos los corceles a comer al monte Muspelheim... Amora dime la verdad - la joven rubia cayó repentinamente de rodillas frente a la mujer, sollozando y juntando ambas manos

- Por favor, su majestad, perdóneme... juro que no fue por mala intención... sólo es que temo por el príncipe Loki y esa mala influencia... esa chica es reconocida por robar en los almacenes del pueblo y .. y eso no es todo... vive con varios pequeños rufianes en el bosque. Yo he visto a Loki ir hacia allá y estimo que no es un lugar para que circule... me preocupo por él, es mi amigo...no quiero malas influencias para él. Perdóneme... por favor.. lo suplico

- Esto quedará aquí... pero ten claro una cosa... sólo eres su tutora de magia, no te hagas llamar su amiga, los amigos no hacen cosas así - le hace un gesto indicándole que se levantara- Y quiero que te alejes un tiempo de él... creo que la mala influencia aquí eres tú.

* * *

Loki corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba encontrar a su amiga y pedirle disculpas como había recomendado su madre. Antes de llegar al punto donde siempre caía, sintió el ataque de un pequeño proyectil en su pierna. Examinó y en el suelo encontró una piedra muy redonda, la cual al parecer lo había golpeado

- ¡Vete!

El príncipe dirigió su vista en dirección de la voz y encontró a la pequeña pelirroja apuntándolo con una honda. La chica tenía el brazo muy estirado y la piedra justo apuntando a su frente.

- Nat... vengo a pedir.. -no pudo continuar, tuvo que reaccionar rápido para esquivar la piedra que había sido proyectada directamente a su cabeza

- ¡Vete de aquí! - gritó la pequeña recogiendo otra piedra- Puedo atravesarte los sesos con un sólo tiro...

- ¡Pues has fallado dos veces! - el pequeño tuvo que esquivar la siguiente piedra y la niña se dispuso a recoger otra- Aparte... dudo que esas piedras sean capaces de atravesar ..

- Nunca te perdonaré -interrumpió la pequeña y dejó caer su rústica arma, le dirigió una fría mirada y luego volteó, para desaparecer en poco rato de su vista.

* * *

Amora, era una joven hechicera, pero además, era pupila del rey Odín. El Rey, la admiraba por su temprana habilidad estratégica y política, confirmada por un sinnúmero de ideas y sugerencias que realmente le sorprendían. Ella era muy hábil con las palabras y la diplomacia, pese a su corta edad, sin embargo, no sólo para estrategias políticas utilizaba su despierta mente. Al poco rato del incidente con la reina, la rubia solicitó hablar con Odín, contándole su versión de los hechos y destacando la peligrosidad de la cercanía del pequeño príncipe Loki con niños salvajes y ladrones. Le comentó que no le parecía correcto fomentar el reconocido espíritu travieso de Loki, siendo que pertenecía a la familia real e inclusive, podía acceder al trono, lo que los llevaría a involucrarse en más de algún problema que afectase la seguridad y el bienestar del reino.

Odín la escuchó atentamente y reafirmó ideas que ya estaban asentadas en su cabeza, le comentó sobre su visita en Vanaheim y lo fructífero que sería reforzar aún más los lazos con su reino hermano. Venían tiempos difíciles y tenían que permanecer más unidos que nunca. El Padre de Todo tomó una decisión, francamente tenía miedo de que la actitud del pequeño empeorara, aún más, considerando su verdadera naturaleza.

Loki se iría a Vanaheim

...

No hubo llanto, súplica ni petición de reconsideración a la decisión de enviar al más joven de los herederos como pupilo y protegido de los reyes de Vanaheim, el hogar de los Vanir y tierra natal de la reina Frigga, que hiciesen al Odín cambiar de parecer. El príncipe se alejaría de las malas influencias y aprendería a convivir como uno más de los residentes del palacio del mundo vecino, sin aprovecharse en ningún momento de la inmunidad de la que gozaba en Asgard por ser príncipe. Aquel mundo, era conocido por sus hermosos y verdes valles, tierra fértil y la grandeza de sus magos. En Vanaheim vivían los más grandiosos magos del Iggdrasil, y según Odín, ese sería el mejor lugar para el crecimiento del menor de sus hijos, por mientras cumplía la mayoría de edad y fuese suficientemente serio y maduro como para afrontar el deber y la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser heredero al trono de Asgard.

Frigga estaba completamente desconsolada, sin embargo, Padre de Todo la reconfortaba recordándole que todo lo que hacía tenía su propósito y que además, allá iba a compartir con su familia. El rey Fynn y la reina Dalla, aceptaron gustosos la llegada de Loki como su pupilo, el cual compartiría con sus hijos Ivar y Sigyn. El mini dios de las travesuras, terminó resignándose con su destino, sobre todo ayudado por Amora quien le recalcó que esa era una manera sin igual de hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre y remediar todas las decepciones que le había hecho pasar. La chica sabía muy bien como manipularlo.

Los años pasaron y Loki permanecía en constante instrucción tanto de lucha como de magia, se había convertido en un apuesto adolescente de 17 años, pronto cercano a la mayoría de edad, quien era conocido por su extraordinario manejo de las palabras y sí, además las travesuras que nunca dejó de hacer. Durante su estancia en Vanaheim, era frecuentemente visitado por su familia y él también viajaba a Asgard por cortas estadías. Su permanencia lejos de casa estuvo siempre ligada a la esperanza de demostrarle a su padre que era digno de acceder algún día al trono de Asgard y que podía ser igual o mejor que su hermano Thor, quien creció formidablemente fuerte y musculoso, impotente por el lugar que pisara. Loki podía impregnarse de la fama y la veneración dedicada a su hermano por su pueblo, cada vez que iba de visita.

Los lazos generados en Vanaheim fueron grandes, Ivar 3 años mayor que él, era mago y se había transformado en su mejor amigo. Juntos fueron responsables de incontables incidentes ocurridos en y ambos, además se habían transformados en dos habilidosos luchadores, caracterizados por su inteligencia, rapidez y destreza al combatir, más que por su fuerza bruta. A Sigyn, 2 años menor, la veía como una hermana. Sigyn, una joven hermosa, de largo cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules almendrados, era su confidente y su amiga. Loki la admiraba muchísimo, pues esta pequeña princesa era una promesa de la escritura. Sigyn, se dedicaba a escribir cuentos y diversos relatos, de los cuales el pelinegro era el primer lector, critico y seguidor. Ella le inspiraba demasiado cariño fraternal, sin embargo, ella creció enamorada del príncipe pupilo.

* * *

_En el bosque vengador_

_Nat, Tony, Clint, Steve y Bruce también se transformaron en adolescentes. Cada uno a su manera..._

- ¡Miren todos!- se acerca entusiasmado Clint, agitando un papel con un dibujo en su mano. Clint ya tenía 18 años de edad y había crecido fuerte, pero no muy alto. Sus vestimentas negras y purpuras lo caracterizaban.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Steve, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, afirmando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, mientras tallaba una figura con madera. Steve tenía muchos años de edad. Los demás del grupo no se atrevían a afirmar una edad en concreto, sólo sabían que mucho tiempo atrás había sido hechizado y dejado a su suerte en Jotunheim, donde permaneció cientos de años congelado antes de ser encontrado en una expedición al frío mundo. Steve siempre tenía la apariencia de un adolescente.

- ¡Leeré! - Aclaró su garganta y adoptó una postura muy ceremoniosa. Nat, con esfuerzo, le había enseñado a leer- Odín, Padre de Todo, Protector de los nueve reinos y rey de Asgard, os invita al torneo a realizarse en honor a los príncipes del reino, Thor y Loki, en el cual podrán participar todos los varones mayores de edad, aptos para la lucha en estas diversas disciplinas... -antes de seguir alza su mirada buscando a su pelirroja amiga, quien escuchaba atentamente mientras reparaba una de sus botas - Ey, Nat... harán un torneo en honor a Cuernos, tu amigo... ¿Lo recuerdas? El príncipe Loki...

En ese instante todo se tornó silencioso. Tony y Bruce, quienes también estaban en el gran "salón de estar" de su pequeño bosque, dejaron de observar unos planos diseñados por el chico de vestimenta roja y se miraron atónitos. Steve tomó aire y un poco nervioso se preparó para lo que venía. Tony maldijo a Clint... Las reglas del grupo eran claras y dentro de ellas estaba el respetar la lista de las palabras que no debían ser pronunciadas, lista que si bien, se actualizaba con frecuencia no era muy larga ni dificultosa... y dentro de las cuales, las 3 que la encabezaban acaban de ser utilizadas por el arquero en una sola frase: Cuernos, Príncipe y Loki. Miró nuevamente a Bruce y al sólo contacto visual, ambos se comprendieron. _Jodidos... estaban completamente jodidos._

La pelirroja dejó de lado su bota y dirigió su mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros. No pronunció ninguna palabra por algunos instantes. Respiraba profundamente y todos intentaban observarla de reojo, para que ella no lo notara. De pronto, se asustaban cuando ella hacía algún ademán que insinuaba que hablaría, pero luego volvía a observarlos sin dirigirles la palabra. Clint, se percató de su error y deseo ser invisible o teletransportarse o regresar en el tiempo y no decir aquella frase.

- ¿Cuales son las disciplinas, Clint? Continúa... por favor - dijo finalmente

El asombro se apoderó de los presentes, aunque en Bruce ese asombro se transformó en inquietud. Conocía a la perfección a todos sus amigos y el tono de la chica no le sugería muy buenas ideas.

- Eh eh... justa a caballo, lucha de espada, tiro al arco, lucha de criaturas y rotación de armas...

- Entonces iremos a ese torneo

- ¿Iremos? Nat, eso suena a demasiada gente... a todos, en realidad... -aportó Tony- O sea, es verdad que somos muy hábiles en diversas disciplinas de combate, pero no sé si estemos preparados... además...

- Iremos, ya lo dije

- Momento... Nat, ¿Tú no estarás pensando ... - le pregunta Bruce

La pelirroja asintió con su cabeza- Sí, yo iré a la rotación de armas... soy muy hábil con muchas, con la espada, con la honda, con la lanza y las dagas... es una excelente oportunidad de obtener oro y algún reconocimiento... quizá hasta me podrían aceptar en...

- ¡Nat! ¡Varones mayores de edad! - exclama Tony

- Sí sé que aún no cumplo la mayoría de edad, pero ya tengo 17 y soy muy fuerte y ágil, mucho más que ustedes y lo saben...

Clint tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro- Oh, no... por todos los dioses... ¡Vamos a morir! - expresó con tono dramático y un poco teatral. Sin embargo, no estaba haciendo una broma sino que su pánico y afirmación eran completamente genuinos.

- Nunca te dejaran entrar al torneo... mejor desiste de esa idea. Nat, si quieres te llevamos al baile- intentó convencer Steve

- ¡No! Está decidido... desde mañana comenzamos a organizarnos

- ¿Y cómo pretenderás entrar al torneo? - preguntó Starkson. No obtuvo respuesta de vuelta. La chica se apresuró en desaparecer en medio de los árboles. Se dirigió al lugar en donde caía la pequeña cascada. A la izquierda, había una pequeña casita de madera. Aquella, era su habitación. Una vez adentro, se dedicó a buscar en un antiguo mueble un filoso cuchillo. Después tomó de a poco mechones de su cobriza y ondulada cabellera y comenzó a cortar desde cerca de su cabeza, uno a uno sus rizos, los cuales observaba al caer a sus pies. Demoró un buen rato en llevar a cabo su tarea. Una vez terminado, se acercó triunfante a sus amigos, los cuales francamente no podían creer lo que Natalia había hecho.

- Okey, sí... todos vamos a morir- sentenció Tony.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado :) . Quise dejarlo hasta aquí porque la parte que sigue, o sea, el torneo, será un poco largo como para incluirlo de inmediato, pero les adelanto que Nat, se está metiendo en tremendo lío (Pero que va, si a ella le encantan). **

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Besos!**


	4. El de la barba cobriza

**Actualicé pronto porque tenía el cap casi listo y me emocionaba llegar pronto al reencuentro :D . Aunque sí, Loki es un adolescente hormonal y apuesto así que se verá ligado en algunos enredos amorosos... en fin... algunos detalles inconclusos respecto al origen de los vengadores o a los años de Loki en Vanaheim se irán revelando conforme avance. Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir esta historia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.- El de la barba cobriza. **

Hacia sólo un día que Loki había llegado de vuelta a Asgard y el protocolo de bienvenida comenzaba a abrumarlo. Los reyes de Vanaheim viajaron con él y eran sus invitados, por lo que tenía que oficiar de anfitrión. Ya estaban programados un torneo en honor a su regreso y a la entrega del martillo Mjolnir bajo la protección de su hermano Thor, el baile de premiación respectivo y la cercana ceremonia de su cumpleaños número 18. La idea de tener que participar en la competencia de rotación de armas también le causaba hastío, no porque se considerase débil y poco preparado, sino porque luchar siempre le causaba hastío. El tiempo lejos de casa surtió efectos en su personalidad, la distancia con su hermano creció a niveles abismantes. El que en su niñez había sido objeto de su admiración ahora le causaba rechazo. Thor era un chico arrogante y presumido, sobre todo desde que custodiaba el Mjolnir. Los habitantes de Asgard lo vanagloriaban como si ya fuese rey, y en cambio a él, prácticamente lo ignoraban. Pese a que con motivo de su llegada, su Padre estaba teniendo bastante atención con él, no podía evitar pensar que el primogénito siempre sería el preferido. No importaba cuanto se esforzase en demostrar sus capacidades y obediencia, no importaba el tiempo lejos de casa, parecía que su destino era ser la sombra del llamado Dios del Trueno.

Llegaba la noche y sólo quería descansar sin tener que pensar que al día siguiente comenzarían todas las actividades protocolares de la competición. Se asomó al balcón de su habitación para tomar aire pero de pronto sintió el ruido de unas garras rascando su puerta. Interrumpió su momento para ir a ver de qué se trataba. Abrió y vio a la pequeña gata de su madre.

- ¡Bola de pelos! ¿Qué haces aquí? - la felina color gris entró pisando ligeramente el suelo y Loki cerró la puerta tras ella para tomarla en brazos y acariciar de manera suave su delicado lomo - ¿Me extrañaste, Dilla? - la mascota saltó de sus brazos y avanzó hasta poder brincar sobre la cama del príncipe, una vez ahí Loki se sorprendió al ver como la felina cambiaba de forma, mostrando quien en realidad era.

- Sí, Loks... te extrañé, muchísimo... - Amora se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras acomodaba su falda. Le dedicó una mirada tentadora y Loki tragó saliva. La hechicera se había transformado en una muy llamativa adolescente, un poco mayor que el pelinegro, a la cual apodaban "la encantadora" por su fatal atractivo con los hombres. Su falda era complementada por un corsé ajustado con escote sugerente.

- ¿Amora? Pero... - se rasca la cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte... ¿Acaso no lo notas? - le sonríe- Tu día estuvo muy agitado y no tuve oportunidad de acercarme a ti... así que decidí venir ahora - le da palmaditas a la cama, para indicarle que se siente a su lado y el pelinegro le hace caso - Han llegado rumores desde Vanaheim que dicen que te has convertido en un hechicero magnifico- susurra provocativamente en el oído del chico. Este se estremece.

Loki titubeó antes de contestar. Si bien, se había acostumbrado a que las jóvenes se le insinuaran constantemente por ser un príncipe, no esperaba aquello de Amora, pues tenía otra visión de su persona. En tiempos pasados, admiraba todas sus capacidades y esta faceta le decepcionaba un poco, sin embargo, era difícil ir en contra de su naturaleza hormonal y adolescente. Fijó disimuladamente su vista en su escote y luego la miró a los ojos. Pensó con rapidez las palabras adecuadas para decirle a su antigua "amiga" que no era correcto que ella hubiese entrado así en su habitación y que no imaginaba una actitud así de ella. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la rubia y lentamente la recostó sobre la cama. Se acercó de manera peligrosa a sus labios y finalmente le respondió.

- Existen otras habilidades en las cuales también se dice que soy magnifico... - le sonrió coquetamente sin separarse. Sí, muchas veces los pensamientos de Loki no tenían ninguna relación con lo que terminaba diciendo.

* * *

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a entrar por las cortinas de su habitación, intentó salir de la cama, pero se sentía atrapado por un delicado brazo. Volteó a observar y se encontró con una frondosa cabellera dorada. Quiso sentirse apenado por lo sucedido pero luego reflexionó un poco más. No se había aprovechado de una chiquilla inocente... ella fue la que entró en sus aposentos con no muy puras intenciones, técnicamente era ella la que se había aprovechado de él, así que se despojó de toda culpabilidad. Suspiró. No podía negar que había tenido una noche increíble, demasiado espectacular tomando en consideración su escasa experiencia sexual pero tampoco sentía que hubiese marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Por más que la observase dormir no podía asegurar que albergase algún sentimiento por la chica. Tampoco aquello le inquietó... podía sospechar que no era la primera vez que la muchacha hacía algo así y se sintió inclusive un poco asqueado... De pronto la imagen de Amora entrando a la habitación de su hermano Thor le revolvió el estomago. No era que estuviese celoso por ella... quizá sentiría más celos de un chico acercándose a Sigyn que de cualquier acercándose a Amora, pero la idea de ser el plato después de su hermano ya le provocaba mareos. En ese momento, en lo único que podía pensar era en darse un baño. Notó como la rubia comenzaba a despertar y aferrarse aún más a él y consideró tratarla de una manera sutil, digna de un príncipe con muy buenos modales.

- Amora... creo que debes irte... mi doncella llegará en cualquier momento para ayudarme con los preparativos del torneo... es mejor que no te encuentren aquí

- Loks... puedo utilizar algún truco y seguir aquí contigo- se estiró lentamente y plantó un beso en los brazos del príncipe - Loki se apartó, tomando una sábana para luego sentarse a la orilla de la cama y levantarse cubriéndose con ella. Se dirigió hasta su baño y cerró de golpe la puerta tras él. Amora inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, hablándole a través de ella - ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

- ¡No! Quiero estar solo... nos vemos más tarde - Amora resopló y se afirmó de espaldas a la puerta. Maldijo en un susurro y volvió a convertirse en gato. Una vez sumergido en agua tibia y burbujas pensó que quizá había sido injusto con ella.

* * *

Todo estaba listo y dispuesto. La puesta en marcha del torneo había sido espectacular. Cientos de danzas, juglares y trovadores, adornaban de manera pintoresca el palacio. Thor vestía su tenida de gala, con su larga capa roja y su armadura, coronado por un casco con alas doradas. Loki por su parte vestía de cuero y metal en tonalidades verde y dorado. Su casco de enormes cuernos dorados sellaba su tenida. Thor participaría en la justa a caballo y no en la rotación de armas como su hermano, pues era torpe con las armas pequeñas como las dagas. No se le permitiría tampoco usar el Mjolnir por la ventaja que éste significaba. Tampoco a Loki se le tenía permitido utilizar la magia. Las reglas serían justas para todos y los príncipes no serían beneficiados por ser un torneo en su honor.

Por su parte, los vengadores- como así se hicieron llamar, por el deseo ferviente de algún día poder vengar la muerte de sus padres, todos asesinados de manera trágica- lucían un poco nerviosos pero a la vez maravillados. Tony y Bruce se habían encargado de diseñar las armaduras, vestimentas y armas.

Nat lucía irreconocible. Clint la había ayudado a fabricar una barba y un bigote con el cabello que se había cortado. Le picaba un poco pero aguantaba. Tony le había fabricado una cota de malla muy holgada de acero cuya capucha no dejaba ver nada de su corto cabello cobrizo. Bruce tuvo la idea de que se pusiera bajo la cota mucha ropa adicional para poder disimular su figura. Nat lucía como un pelirrojo barbón regordeto. Junto con la picazón de la barba debía soportar el calor infernal. Pese a todo eso, se sentía extremadamente orgullosa y satisfecha por lograr participar.

Clint miraba a todas las chicas que se aglutinaban para poder examinar a los concursantes del evento. Lucía muy guapo con su ajustada ropa negra y púrpura. En la mano llevaba su arco y en la espalda su saco con flechas. Un pequeño antifaz cubría alrededor de sus ojos. Quiso darle un toque misterioso a su participación y se inscribió en las pruebas de tiro al blanco como "Ojo de halcón".

Steve se había preparado con una armadura azul con tonalidades rojas. Bruce y Starkson le habían diseñado un poderoso escudo redondo con una estrella en el centro. El escudo había sido forjado con vibranium, un extraño metal descubierto hacía poco por los dos jóvenes inventores. Steve participaría en la justa a caballo y necesitaba un método de protección de las brutales investidas de lanza que se recibían. Además, ya habían anunciado que el príncipe Thor participaría en aquellas. Rogerson al escuchar, tragó saliva y aferró aún más su escudo. Se había inscrito como Capitán

Bruce seguía preguntándose cómo era que lo habían convencido para inscribirse en la lucha de criaturas. Se preguntaba si había otro cambiaformas en el lugar, era difícil saberlo hasta el momento de luchar. Observaba como a las demás criaturas las tenían encerradas en jaulas para que no causaran estragos en la multitud. Dio gracias porque a él no lo hubiesen enjaulado. El nombre de su inscripción era Hulk

Anthony lucía una fenomenal armadura de cuerpo completo color granate. Se habían partido el lomo -literalmente- buscando los metales necesarios para fabricarla. Tony sabía que del conjunto, era él que tenía menos habilidades especiales para la lucha pero también sabía que era un genio... y que sus debilidades se podían reducir a las mínimas siempre que estuviese perfectamente equipado. Su armadura era la más resistente de todas. La habían probado con ataques de todos sus amigos y nada, él siempre permanecía intacto. Se había inscrito como hombre de hierro en los combates con espada. Pasaron varios instantes y observó como comenzó a poblarse el balcón de honor en frente de la arena. El primero en entrar entre medio de vítores fue Odín, padre de todo, seguido de su esposa Frigga, siguió Thor, el hijo mayor con su reluciente casco alado y luego Loki. Les seguían los reyes de Vanaheim, Tony los había visto alguna vez hacia algunos años así que podía reconocerlos inmediatamente, seguidos de dos chicos los cuales debían ser los príncipes, un joven alto y castaño, vestido con elegantes ropas doradas y una joven muy hermosa, a los ojos del pelinegro, un ángel, que parecía levitar al momento que avanzaba con un vaporoso vestido blanco de capas de seda. Sus cabellos dorados estaban recogidos y simulaban una corona.

- Ella es muy bella- aportó Clint - ¿Qué edad tendrá?

- Mmm... 15 -respondió Steve, que manejaba siempre todos los datos de las familias reales. Tony sin embargo continúo con su examen. La siguiente en subir era una joven muy atractiva de cabello negro. La pudo reconocer pese a que no llevaba puesto ningún tipo de armadura. Lady Sif lucía un poco contrariada. Pensó que podía deberse al hecho de que no podía estar luchando como sus compañeros. Para finalizar el desfile, tomó su puesto una rubia y muy curvilínea chica que lo dejó petrificado. Amora "la encantadora". Pestañeó varias veces y luego restregó sus ojos para ver si era real, le habían comentado de que era my guapa pero nunca había podido verla con sus propios ojos. Se percató que la chica al tomar asiento dirigió una mirada fija a Loki, quien al notarlo, rehuyó su vista y fijó su mirada en el suelo.

- ¿No creen que Cuernos creció muy apuesto? - lanzó de repente para explicarse el porqué de que la chica sólo le prestase atención al príncipe

- ¡¿Qué?! - respondieron al unísono los cuatro. Tony sacudió su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y se justificó

- Vamos... estoy siendo objetivo... mentes pervertidas...

* * *

El primer día de torneo transcurrió glorioso para los amigos. Clint había logrado pasar a la semifinal de tiro al arco. Bruce había hecho lo suyo con un sinnúmero de trolls a los cuales debió vencer en el día. Nat había logrado vencer a muchos contrincantes en las rondas de espada, lanza y proyectiles, también pasando a semifinales, Tony había logrado un lugar también en la lucha de espada, venciendo a Fandral, en su último combate del día y Steve... Steve moría de nervios pues las justas de caballos habían transcurrido mucho más rápido que las demás competencias y debía prepararse para en dos días más disputar la final con Thor.

Loki por su parte se sentía muy satisfecho de haber ganado sus combates y haber dejado fuera de competencia a Volstagg. Debía prepararse para las semifinales y enfrentar a Hogun. Se había dedicado a observar además a los otros dos contrincantes. Balder, y un extraño regordeto de barba cobriza que no había podido lograr identificar y que le llamaba la atención por su habilidad y agilidad pese a los aparentes kilos demás que poseía. Se dirigió curioso a los bastidores para poder encontrarlo. Dando con él finalmente... lo observó sentado en una banca con las piernas abiertas y exhausto, conversando con un tipo con flechas que le parecía demasiado familiar.

- Buenas noches - ofreció su mano en señal de saludo a los dos tipos sentados- Soy el príncipe Loki y he venido a felicitarlos por la jornada - frunció el ceño y apretó su mano con el tipo rubio castaño - ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Cierto?

- Sí, sí... es verdad -resopla Clint y le da una palmada en la pierna a Nat para tranquilizarla pues notó como la respiración de aquella comenzó a volverse más profunda- Soy uno de los chicos del bosque que conociste hace años...

- Ah... sí, recuerdo... - observó a su alrededor- ¿Y participan todos?

- Sí... por ahí andan los demás -le indica con el mentón

- A ti no te había visto nunca - se dirigió a Nat, mas ella no respondió ninguna palabra. Clint quiso salir del paso

- Es mudo ... y sordo - agregó al notar que Nat mantenía una expresión pétrea en su rostro- pero es muy buen luchador

- Lo noté - le sonrió - Puede que nos toque luchar en la final... si vences a Balder- volvió a hablarle y a no obtener respuesta

- Es sordo... significa que no escucha- le hace un gesto indicándole su oreja- no te va a entender - Clint mira a la pelirroja y le guiñe un ojo, luego le hace varios gestos, simulando un lenguaje de señas. La chica aguanta su risa y se mantiene seria observándolo, luego mira a Loki y asiente con la cabeza. Le hace algunos gestos a Clint siguiéndole el juego y este sonríe

- Dice que vencerá a Balder y que te pateará el trasero - Loki abre sus ojos de par en par

- Oh - alza una ceja- ¿Se atreve a hablarme así? - la observa

- Es muy rudo ¿Sabes? ... Yo no me enfrentaría a él

- Mmm... como sea... - se queda un rato en silencio echando un vistazo por todo el lugar - ¿Y Nat? ¿Anda por aquí? ¿Los acompañó? - le pregunta sin dejar de examinar la habitación.

La pelirroja se extrañó al escuchar que el príncipe se acordaba de su nombre, sin embargo su expresión que se había suavizado volvió a hacerse dura al recordar su enojo.

- No... no la trajimos... estos son asuntos de chicos... ya sabes...

- Dale mis saludos... me hubiese gustado verla... le debo una disculpa

- Han pasado muchos años...

- Lo siento... he pasado mucho tiempo fuera... en Vanaheim... mi padre me envió allá poco después de la última vez que los vi... - suspiró- me hubiese gustado verla... podrían traerla para la final o el baile... en fin - voltea para marcharse- espero que no haya seguido robando libros... le mandaré alguno de regalo - dice finalmente para alejarse. La chica empuña una de sus manos y Clint la detiene de no levantarse. Debía reconocer que por algún momento... mínimo, pero por algún momento, hubiese olvidado su antigua traición al escuchar sus intenciones de disculpa sin embargo, sus últimas palabras le hicieron desistir.

- ¿Qué se cree ese estúpido al recordarme como una ladrona?

- Bueno, antes robabas libros... eso era verdad - le dice tomando un bocadillo de una mesa cercana y comiendo

- Eso no es así... cállate - lo golpeó en el brazo- Sólo los tomaba prestados

- Auch - se toca el brazo- creo que tú y yo recordamos de distinta manera algunas cosas...

* * *

Loki estaba parado nuevamente junto al balcón. Se sentía muy adolorido y exhausto. No quería comentarle a nadie de sus heridas por creer que el podría sólo con aquellas. Sin embargo, algunas en sus espalda le habían sido imposibles de curar. Aguantaba el dolor de manera digna. Era muy orgulloso como para dejar que un par de curanderos lo estuviesen examinando cuando él podía hacerse cargo de mejor manera... Sintió una presencia acercándose hacia él y supo de inmediato de que se trataba.

- Me has ignorado todo el día

- Lo siento, mucho que luchar...

- ¿Te gusta ella? ¿Sigyn? Pude fijarme que a ella le dirigiste más la palabra en la comida - Loki responde sin voltear aún

- No

- Loks... estás herido... - le señala acercándose a la espalda desnuda del semidiós y acariciándola suavemente- Ven acá - lo toma de una mano y lo arrastra hacia su cama, sentándolo en la orilla y ella subiendo a gatas para colocarse tras él - Debiste haber ido a que te curasen

- No quería...

- Tu orgullo puede volverse tan grande hasta el punto de pasar a la idiotez - La muchacha comenzó a pasar sus dedos casi sobre las heridas, expeliendo un pequeño haz de luz dorada que hacía desaparecer las heridas.

- Gracias...

- Luchaste increíble hoy -decía mientras continuaba con su labor- Creo que serás un excelente rey...

- ¿Y Thor?

- ¿Qué hay con Thor? - Loki no le responde y ella prosigue- Thor es muy básico, si me lo preguntas... en cambio tú... eres inteligente... estratega y muy hábil... sumado a que en pocos años serás un mago muy poderoso - el príncipe alza una ceja y luego suspira- Tu padre sería muy ciego si no viese aquello

- Uff... igual, no está lejano... sólo tiene un ojo bueno y parece que ese mira sólo a Thor - Amora lanza una pequeña carcajada

- No seas bobo - acaricia su hombro- Tu padre se ha enterado de todo lo que te adoran en Vanaheim...

- ¿Y aquí? ¿En Asgard?

- No tardarán en hacerlo... como yo - el pelinegro voltea a verla y la observa. La muchacha se detuvo y besó su mejilla.

- Estoy muy cansado ...

- Lo sé... tranquilo... sólo te venía a ver - le sonríe

- Amora

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias... -le susurra y luego la besa en los labios, desprendiéndose un poco de la culpabilidad naciente por haberla evitado el día entero. Lo que no pasaba por la cabeza de ambos era que Frigga se encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. No le gustaba que Amora lo persiguiese. No le gustaba Amora, de partida, así que cuando la vio acercarse en dirección a los aposentos de Loki, le pareció oportuno espiar un poco.

* * *

_Dos días después_

Todos los chicos estaban instalados en las finales de sus respectivas disciplinas. Ya habían vencido a sus contrincantes en la mañana y a media tarde debían enfrentarse a los duelos finales. El primero era el de la rotación de armas. Loki y Nat se habían instalado en la final y en esta última pelea podían utilizar todas las armas.

Sigyn observaba muy nerviosa junto a su madre y Frigga desde el balcón. La joven estaba completamente emocionada y llevaba un vestido en tonalidad verde para hacerle honor a su amigo. Loki, desde la arena les hizo una reverencia. La pelirroja no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella chica, la princesa de Vanaheim, era su novia o algo así. Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse y dar todo de sí.

Se acercó hasta ellos Vinnir, el maestro de ceremonias y les indicó - Ya saben, él primero que dé 5 toques, es el ganador

Ambos tomaron posición y el primer elemento que escogieron fue la lanza. Luego de una reñida danza de choque de metales, la primera en acertar fue la chica, hiriendo diagonalmente el abdomen del príncipe, quien se quejó y cayó de rodillas. No pensó dos veces en dejarse caer al suelo y rodar rápidamente para que el gordo pelirrojo no lo atacase nuevamente. Su herida se llenó de arena y le dolió un poco más. Pese a eso, aprovechó de hacer un inesperado movimiento, golpeando las piernas de su contrincante con la lanza, provocando su pérdida de equilibrio. Una vez en el suelo, enterró de forma veloz su lanza en su hombro. Nat ni chistó, se incorporó de inmediato desde el suelo, clavó su lanza de manera vertical en el suelo, se aferró a ella con ambas manos y alzó sus piernas para patear de manera lateral al pelinegro, tumbándolo nuevamente. Se apresuró en ir a atacarlo con su arma, sin embargo, él rodó hacia su izquierda, evitando así a la hábil muchacha.

Transcurrió un rato de combate y debido a los extremos movimientos realizados por Nat, cayó su bigote a la arena. Ella se percató y Loki también quién se quedó mirando fijo a sus ojos verdes. Él se acercó a la mesa de armas y cambió la lanza por una daga. Regresó y pateó con tal fuerza la mano de la chica que provocó que su lanza volara unos metros lejos de ella. Aprovechó ese momento para tomarla por la espalda y acercarla a él, sintiendo la sensación de que bajo la cota de malla del contrincante no había un cuerpo grasoso como él esperaba sino la textura de muchas telas. Puso la daga en su cuello y se acercó a su cabeza. El inconfundible olor a violetas del tapado cabello le confirmó la loca idea que estaba teniendo.

- Piojosa - le susurró- Sé que eres tú... ¡Ríndete!

- No lo sueñes - le responde duramente

- No quiero seguir golpeando a una mujer... ahora que sé que es una mujer

- Entonces ríndete tú

- Oh, no... no lo haré

- Termina la pelea como un hombre...

- Ríndete o digo que eres una chica... te encarcelarán

Los chicos que estaban de espectadores comenzaron a preocuparse debido a que notaron que los luchadores estaban teniendo una charla...

- Hazlo... si no eres capaz de luchar conmigo... haz que me encarcelen

- ¡Terca!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Insolente!

- ¡Cobarde! - la chica se lleva la mano al cuello y toma la muñeca de Loki, doblándola y zafándose de aquel. Corre hacia la mesa de armas y toma una honda. La apunta a una pierna del príncipe y le dispara. Aquel se retuerce de dolor pero no intenta defenderse, al contrario alza sus brazos. - ¡Defiéndete y pelea!

- ¡No lo haré! ¡No te golpearé! - la chica pierde un poco la paciencia

- ¡Sigues siendo un estúpido insoportable! - le grita

- ¡Sigues siendo una piojosa salvaje! - el maestro de ceremonias se acerca corriendo al notar que algo no andaba bien

- ¿Qué ocurre su majestad?

- Nada que no podamos solucionar Vinnir... -el aludido mira al supuesto contrincante y lo mira fijamente, notando que había desaparecido su bigote

- Aquí hay algo extraño... -mencionó acercándose a la muchacha- Algo ocultas tú ... - se acercó aún más hasta tomar su barba entre sus manos y jalarla. Los cabellos cobrizos salieron fácilmente ante la mirada atónita del público - ¡Guardias! ¡Apresadla! - el hombre dio una orden y dos guardias se acercaron de inmediato. Loki trató de interceder

- ¡Vinnir, no! No es necesario - Los guardias la tomaron de los brazos, una situación no tan desconocida para ella y la arrastraron. Ella refunfuñaba enojada. Había llegado tan lejos...

Clint fue el primero en saltar las barreras que separaban al público de la arena para ir a rescatarla. Luego siguió Steve, Tony y Bruce. Los chicos corrieron hasta que más guardias se arrojaron sobre ellos. Todos intentaban zafarse pero por más que lo intentaran no podían. Loki al verlos se acercó hacia ellos y les prometió que él lo iba a solucionar. Los reyes abandonaron de inmediato sus puestos en el balcón de honor y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, donde habían llevado a la chica.

Nat no oponía resistencia a quienes la procedieron a encadenarla y luego vio llegar a Odín, Frigga y Loki.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Su majestad... es una mujer...está infringiendo normas del reino... ingresó de manera fraudulenta al torneo

- Padre, por favor... haz que la liberen... yo la conozco... es amiga mía... te aseguro que no lo hizo con mala intención - le señaló Loki

- ¿Amiga tuya? - lo observó - Hijo... ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde pequeños, padre - Frigga notó la mirada incrédula de su marido y decidió intervenir

- Hazle caso a nuestro hijo... -puso una mano sobre su hombro- Ella debe haber tenido poderosas razones

- Mi señora - comienza a hablar la chica- Siempre he soñado con servir a mi reino de alguna forma... en la guardia... o no sé... de alguna manera... creí que ganando este premio podría hacerlo pero fallé - baja su cabeza

- Porque yo la descubrí... no pueden negar que es muy buena, nos engañó todos estos días... - A Frigga se le hace imposible disimular una incipiente sonrisa

- Déjenla libre - se dirige a Odín- Vamos... sigamos con esto... no será más que una anécdota. Lleva a Loki y anúncialo como ganador- ambos se dirigen a la arena y la reina se queda ahí - Pueden irse- les dice a los guardias y pone una mano en el pecho de la muchacha deteniéndola - Tú no - le sonríe - Tengo una misión para ti ...

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue por ahora... aún queda un poco de torneo jejeje ... pero tenemos armada a una super dupla. Frigga y Nat... ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a nuestra reina favorita? **

**¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Son el alma de la fiesta! :D**

* * *

**Responderé los guest, en los mismos caps.-**

**Norien: **Loki finalmente comió algo de polvo xDD jejeje y respecto a tus preguntas, no te preocupes... es genial! Espero más

1.- De a poco iré revelando cosas del origen de los vengadores, algunos de ellos darán algunos giros a la historia :)

2.- Loki primero debe enterarse de lo que Amora hizo... ella es muy hábil para manipular personas, sin embargo... algunas personas ayudarán a que se de cuenta.

3.- Loki/Sigyn... es lo lógico... pero como este es un universo paralelo, quizá sí... quizá no... pero Loki por el momento ve a Sigyn sólo como una hermana...

Además, yo amoooooo el Lokasha! :D. Saluditos y muuuchas muchas gracias por leer :)


	5. La espía doncella

**Hola a todas :)**

**Primero, darle las gracias por seguir y leer esta historia. A lokigirl17, elapink100 (hermana lokisimaniática), norien, katielone y triana c (que de paso, es una de mis ídolas de FF) por sus reviews. Gracias a anykaulitzfrost y a fviba por agregar esta semana a favoritos. ¡Son increíbles! En este capítulo ocurren sólo cosas buenas... ap, nop... corrijo... casi...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.- La espía doncella**

La chica de pronto se sintió confundida. Pestañeó una y otra vez para comprender la situación. La reina, -y no sólo la reina, sino la reina que acababa de salvarle el pellejo- tenía una misión para ella. Para ella, que era una desconocida plebeya que vivía en un bosque lejano con cuatro chiflados sujetos. Sólo esperaba que aquella misión no se tratase de Loki. De Loki "Soy el príncipe y debes obedecerme", de Loki su primer beso, de Loki el lector de libros, de Loki el maldito traidor que la negó cuando pequeña...

- Se trata de mi hijo - Soltó la mujer al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de Nat, quien parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja cambió su expresión de confundida a aterrada. Mierda.

* * *

Doncella... y no sólo doncella, sino la nueva doncella de apoyo para Loki. Eso fue lo que se informó en el palacio mientras afuera en la arena se llevaba a cabo la competencia de criaturas. Nat ansiaba mucho ir a ver a sus amigos, sin embargo, debía estar ahí vistiendo un ridículo atuendo. Además, Natalia será mi pupila, así que quiero que la traten como una más en el palacio. Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Frigga, las cuales no cayeron muy bien a Amora, por supuesto, quien miraba con recelo a la intrusa de cabello corto, que acababa de ser salvada de las mazmorras. Excelente, una espía de la reina... era lo único que le faltaba.

Espero sigilosamente que abandonara el salón y se acercara al pasillo que llevaba a las afueras del castillo cuando la abordó de improviso.

- Bienvenida - la pelirroja sólo alzó una ceja como respuesta. Aquella hechicera no era precisamente de su agrado y menos, considerando su tendida conversación con Frigga, quien además de mencionarle que era la responsable de "aquél" incidente ocurrido hace años, era la persona en la que menos se podía fiar - Dije, bienvenida... -la rubia recalcó sus palabras- ¿Eres muda acaso? ¿Me escuchaste?

- La escuché perfectamente - hizo una torpe reverencia, en realidad los modales no eran lo de ella- Ahora, ¿si me permite?

La muchacha mayor se impacientó y caminó de manera intimidante a la pelirroja hasta que su espalda chocó con una pared- Mira... yo no sé que pretenda la reina con esto pero te aseguro que si te metes conmigo, yo... -la voz de Amora se vio interrumpida por la de Loki.

- ¿Amora? ¿Me permites hablar un momento con mi doncella? Digo, si no es importante lo que estabas conversando..

La chica se puso nerviosa y se alejó rápidamente de Nat - Por supuesto, Loks... yo sólo le daba la bienvenida

El príncipe alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa - Aps, qué amable de tu parte- sonrió luego de lanzar su frase en notorio tono sarcástico- Ahora... - se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomo por un brazo- si me disculpas... -se alejó casi arrastrando a la chica mientras la rubia los observaba de brazos cruzados y furiosa.

Nat caminaba al ritmo del arrastre de Loki casi resignada. El príncipe por fin lo había conseguido. Pese a que no era un plan de él, debía seguir sus órdenes. Mientras caminaba, pensaba que era lo que había hecho para merecer tal castigo. Estaba de acuerdo que no había sido correcto ingresar al torneo de esa manera pero las mazmorras le parecían un merecido menos tortuoso. Incluso, pensaba que soportar a Tony por sí solo, le parecía penitencia suficiente a su favor, y ella lo soportaba junto a tres personajes adicionales. Suspiró una y otra vez, mientras subía cada escalón de la gran escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones. Por lo menos reconocía que honestamente la culpabilidad rondaba la cabeza del pelinegro, que ahora se encontraba empeñado en salvarla de cada situación de incómoda. Se dedicó a poner atención en su rostro. Los años no lo habían cambiado demasiado. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un verde intenso y su piel pálida como la nieve. Parecía un poco fastidiado y aquello coincidía con el hecho de que en todo el trayecto, desde el pasillo, no había pronunciado palabra.

Al llegar a su habitación, pudo reconocerla... la recordaba perfectamente. En realidad... recordaba todo lo que había conocido del majestuoso palacio. Una vez que entraron, sintió la puerta cerrarse tras ella y nuevamente suspiró.

- Treinta y cuatro

- ¿Treinta y cuatro qué? - preguntó la desconcertada pelirroja

- Has suspirado treinta y cuatro veces desde que venimos del pasillo... Por lo menos podrías darme las gracias...

- ¿Gracias? -dijo no muy convencida

Loki resopló y se acercó a su armario para examinar las vestimentas que hace poco había mandado a confeccionar su madre. Tomaba prenda por prenda, mientras decidía que sería lo más adecuado para ponerse. Miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la muchacha que se encontraba inmóvil donde él la había dejado - ¿Curaron tus heridas?

- Sí, su majestad... -sacudió levemente su cabeza, pensando en cómo se escuchaba tratándolo de esa manera. El pelinegro sonrió. No le diría que no lo tratase así, o por lo menos, no por el momento. Eso sería divertido. Volteó a verla con varias piezas de ropa en el brazo las cuales fue tendiendo sobre la cama.

- No alcancé a herirte tanto, en todo caso... me diste una buena paliza - le dedicó una sonrisa y al terminar de colocar la ropa, entrelazó sus manos tras su espalda y le indicó con el mentón- Elige

- ¿Yo?

- Eres mi doncella y tienes que ayudarme...

Nat se dedicó a observar las prendas. Todas eran en tonalidades negras y verdes así que elegir no sería la gran cosa. Le indicó un pantalón de cuero y una camiseta larga de lino verde oscuro-Esas

Loki la quedó observando fijamente un momento y la pelirroja se puso un tanto nerviosa. El pelinegro lo notó y quiso sacar algo de provecho de la situación - Prepara mi baño... estoy exhausto... -apartó las ropas hacia un lado de la cama y se sentó a esperar como un niño. La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada incrédula y él le indicó con un dedo la puerta del baño. Ella entró y se acercó a la delicada tina de porcelana para echar a correr el agua caliente. Al cabo de un rato y cuando la tina estuvo llena llamó a Loki quien no tardó en aparecer tan sólo tapado con una toalla, la cual cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, desde su cadera. El pelinegro sonrió al notar el semblante nervioso de la muchacha y se acercó a la tina con toda naturalidad. La chica se dispuso a salir pero Loki le ordenó quedarse.

- Puedo necesitar algo... -la observó aún parado al lado de la tina- Voltea - Nat resopló e hizo caso, volteando hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Loki dejó caer su toalla y se introdujo en el agua, luego tomó un delicado frasquito que estaba cerca de la tina, vació un poco de su contenido en sus manos y con ayuda de un poco de magia lo convirtió en abundante y espesa espuma que invadió toda el agua, dejando al descubierto sólo su torso. Volvió a mirar a la chica quien aún miraba hacia la puerta - Ven a frotarme la espalda... no alcanzo... Nanna siempre lo hace.

Nat suspiró por trigésima quinta vez. Si la reina no le hubiese designado acompañar a Loki para informarle de lo que hacía, el pelinegro hubiese tenido una piedra ensartada en medio de sus ojos. No sólo era un príncipe odioso sino que también era consentido. Se acercó y tomó bruscamente una esponja. Agradeció que por lo menos tenía la decencia de cubrirse "aquellas partes". Se arrodilló al lado de la tina y comenzó a frotarle la dichosa espalda con brusquedad.

- ¡Auch! - chilló - ¡Eres tan bruta! - giró su cabeza para verla a los ojos y detalló cada rasgo de su rostro. Su cabello corto no mermaba sus femeninas facciones. La chica entrecerraba sus ojos fieramente, sin embargo, el brillo de sus ojos verde claro le transmitía inocencia, su nariz era pequeña y delicada y sus pómulos estaban adornados de un exquisito rubor rosado, probablemente debido a la incomodidad disimulada de tenerlo en frente a torso desnudo. Se detuvo en sus labios, carnosos e intensamente rojos como su cabello. Sus labios le parecieron inquietantemente atrayentes y sin despegar su vista, continúo - ¡Pareces un chico, piojosa!

Ella siguió tallando sin responderle. Loki entrecerró sus ojos y le preguntó- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar lo de segunda doncella? Dime ¿Estás aquí para espiarme?

Nat de pronto comprendió. Loki había hecho todo eso para intimidarla de alguna manera y sacarle información, sin embargo ella no cedería a sus tretas ni se intimidaría. ¡No! Ni aunque toda esa espuma desapareciera...

- No sé de lo que me habla, mi señor... yo sólo hago lo que su madre me pidió y es que lo apoyase en todas estas actividades, a usted y a sus invitados... ya que su doncella Nanna ha estado muy cansada.

Él entrecerró sus ojos - No sé, creo que tendré que anotarte en mi lista de personas en las que no puedo confiar

- ¿Y hay más personas en su lista? - continúo frotando con naturalidad

- No, por el momento sólo tú...

- Creo que debiese replantear esa lista

- ¿Debería? - ella tan sólo le sonrió de vuelta. Loki sacudió su cabeza y desistió de tratar de sacarle información por ese día- Puedes irte... ve a ver a tus amigos, yo puedo con esto... de hecho, suelo bañarme solo... sólo quería charlar contigo

- Está bien- se incorporó y volvió a tratar de hacer una reverencia - Sólo procure llevar más ropa para la próxima. El pelinegro asintió con su cabeza

- Lo tomaré en consideración...

* * *

Nat se apresuró en ir a ver a los muchachos. No sin antes convencer a la reina de que un atuendo ligero y oscuro sería más útil para sus fines de espionaje. Así que con unas medias negras y un vestido del mismo color, corrió en busca de los muchachos. Felicitó a Bruce quien se encontraba muy feliz por su victoria y pudo presenciar cómo Clint ganaba su competencia también. Barson la abrazó y la dio vuelta por los aires al percatarse de que estaba intacta. Les contó a los 4 de su nuevo trabajo y del hecho que no podía negarse, al ser salvada de un tiempo en prisión. Las siguientes competencias eran de espada y justa a caballo. Tony, debía enfrentarse a Ivar, príncipe de Vanaheim y Steve a Thor, los cuales cerraban el torneo. Obviamente, Odín la había dejado al final, para cerrar con el triunfo de su hijo mayor, como broche de oro. Los cinco podían observar al rubio príncipe como se paseaba sonriente, sin ninguna preocupación, seguro de su triunfo. Todos podían notar además, como Steve tragaba saliva cada vez con más dificultad. Steve podía tener cientos de años pero poseía la candidez de un niño de 12.

Pudieron escuchar al príncipe Thor decirle a sus incondicionales acompañantes que iría a ver su caballo al establo. La pelirroja se percató que unos instantes después de que éste se hubiese marchado, Amora se fue en la misma dirección. No desaprovecharía oportunidad de vigilarla. La historia de la rubia, convirtiéndose en gato y entrando a la habitación de Loki, que le había contado Frigga, unido a la historia de Amora siguiendo a Thor a los establos, sí que prometía ser interesante. No lo pensó dos veces y se escabulló silenciosamente hasta que los encontró juntos, tal como lo sospechó. La hechicera se encontraba sentada en unos fardos de heno y Thor, casi sobre ella, la besaba salvajemente, con las piernas de la mujer abrazadas en la cintura. Permaneció un rato observando por el espacio entre dos maderas, sin ser descubierta, hasta que un dedo tocó uno de sus hombros haciéndola saltar. Giró y se encontró dos grandes ojos azules frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces? - le susurró Sigyn. Nat no le respondió e hizo asomarse a la chica por el orificio que permitía la vista. Luego de ver lo que ocurría, la rubia entreabrió su boca de sorpresa. Nat le hizo un gesto para que se alejaran. Una vez a unos buenos metros del establo, pudieron hablar.

- ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí, lady Sigyn?

- Te divise con tus amigos y quise acercarme a ti, pero ya te habías ido... un chico con antifaz me dijo que venías para este lado, pero no pensé encontrarme con eso... creí que a Amora le gustaba Loki ¿Sabes?... ayer no dejó de mirarlo

Nat asintió- Es una zo.. -abandonó sus palabras al ver los grandes ojos de la chica aún más abiertos. Ésta al ver a la pelirroja avergonzada lanzó una risita.

- Yo hubiese dicho lo mismo - le sonrió - ¡Vamos!- la tomó del brazo sin notar el asombro de la pelicorto y continúo hablando conforme caminaban- ¿Tienes pensado qué ponerte para el baile?

- Ep, nop- negó con la cabeza contabilizando su número de tenidas para bailes pomposos las cuales se reducían a la cifra de cero.

- Loki me había comentado de ti, dijo que eras su amiga, cuando pequeños... pero que ocurrió un incidente y no lo fueron más

- ¿Cuer... -sacudió su cabeza- el príncipe Loki te comentó aquello?

- ¡Sí! Y sé también que no robaste ninguna joya... la reina Frigga nos contó lo sucedido hace un rato -palmoteó su brazo- Creo que Amora en verdad es una... bueno -ladeó un poco su cabeza- lo que tú no alcanzaste a decir hace un rato.

- Una zorra - susurró para sí misma y Sigyn la observó con una sonrisa

- ¡Exacto!- la rubia notó su expresión endurecida y prefirió hablarle del príncipe- Loki es un buen chico... reconozco que a veces pienso que sufre trastorno de personalidad, pero es adorable al fin.

Nat contempló a la muchacha como si tuviese un problema mental - Si usted lo dice

- ¿Nunca has escuchado de cómo cortó el cabello de lady Sif? Es una historia graciosísima.

Sí, está de patio. O sea, ella había mutilado su propia cabellera pero cortarle el cabello a una chica sin su consentimiento le parecía algo horrible -Ep... nop..

- Con Ivar no podemos parar de reír cada vez que nos cuenta... ¿Has notado la risa de Loks?

- Creo... hace "Ehehehe" -imitándolo- y su lengua sale un poco entremedio de sus dientes- le indica con el dedo mientras hace el gesto

- ¿No es adorable?

- Su... pongo (?) -responde para complacerla

- Ahora competirá tu amigo con mi hermano - le indica mientras se acercan a la arena- Te advierto que Ivar con la espada es el mejor...

- Tony no es tan bueno... pero tiene una armadura muy resistente- Al llegar al lado de sus amigos, les presenta a cada uno de ellos. Primero a Bruce, quien le hace una reverencia, luego a Steve, quien repite el último gesto y al llegar junto a Clint, hace sonar su garganta para que este se quite el antifaz que llevaba. Clint torpemente se lo quita y la rubia princesa examina su rostro completo.

- Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, Clint - el arquero siente que se desmaya y no puede pronunciar palabra alguna. Pestañea varias veces sin reaccionar. Sigyn se alarma un poco y busca con la mirada a Nat, en busca de una explicación.

- Se le pasará... tranquila...

Sin embargo, el chico demoró en salir de ese trance. Clint iba cabalgando junto a las valquirias directamente al Valhalla y nadie lo podría sacar de ahí. Ni siquiera se percató un momento del reñido duelo de Tony con el príncipe Ivar. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que la armadura de Starkson tuvo un percance y detonó en muchas partes. Tampoco notó que una de las piezas dio de lleno en el rostro de Bruce, lo cual lo hizo enojar demasiado, dando paso a su majestuosa transformación en un gran y furibundo ser verde. No corrió cuando todos corrieron. No respondió al llamado de nadie. Permaneció ahí, incólume e inamovible. Claro, hasta que Nat lo golpeó en la cabeza con uno de los mismos trozos de armadura proyectados. Luego de un rato y vuelta la calma, Tony se encontraba en franca depresión asumiendo su derrota y Steve frotaba la espalda de Bruce, que ya había retomado su forma normal, comenzó a despertar, ante la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja y el rostro asustado de Sigyn.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó la rubia

- ¿No estoy en el Valhalla? - la joven lanzó una risita y volteó a ver a Nat quien meneaba su cabeza.

- No lo creo...

Un guardia se acercó a ellos para anunciarle a Steve que en media hora se llevaría a cabo la justa de caballos. Rogerson se incorporó sujetando su escudo y respirando rápida y entrecortadamente. Parecía que estuviese teniendo o un ataque de pánico o un ataque de asma, o un ataque de pánico asmático. Las chicas dejaron de prestar atención a Clint y comenzaron contemplar al rubio. El chico avanzó con su azul armadura y bajó su yelmo. Bruce lo siguió para pasarle su lanza, la cual había dejado atrás. Nat se sintió apenada por un momento porque la princesa presenciara lo raros que eran sus amigos, sin embargo, abandonó ese sentimiento al poco rato al considerar que la misma princesa estaba más chiflada que los cuatro juntos al considerar a Loki un ser adorable.

Transcurrió un rato. La chica acompañó a la princesa a felicitar a su hermano, una vez que había sido curado de sus respectivas heridas. Luego fueron a darle ánimos a Steve antes de que comenzara su competencia. El clima festivo se sentía con más fuerza que nunca. Los trompetistas anunciaban que ya estaban listos. Todo el lugar estaba teñido con banderas rojas y plateadas. La gente vitoreaba el nombre de Thor con vehemencia, mientras golpeaban con ritmo las barreras de madera. Nat podía divisar la sonrisa orgullosa de Odín en el balcón de honor. Loki, por su parte, lucía fastidiado sentando al lado de su madre, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Sigyn también examinó la escena y le pidió que subieran al balcón, junto con el comentario de que su padre nunca haría diferencias entre ella e Ivar. Las chicas subieron y pasaron por el lado de Amora, a quien le dedicaron indiferencia. Loki las observó con curiosidad. Sigyn se sentó al lado de él y Nat permaneció en pie a su lado.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- Un minuto más y creo que no hubiese sobrevivido- la rubia le dio un codazo

- Acepta que me extrañaste un poco

- Sólo un poco...

- Nat es genial... y sus amigos son geniales también

- ¿Ah, sí? - Loki inclina un poco para atrás su cabeza para observarla- ¿No amenazó con golpearte, matarte, atravesar tu cabeza o lanzó alguna mirada asesina?- La pelirroja rodó sus ojos

Sigyn lo miró con extrañeza- Eh... nop

Loki volvió a inclinar la cabeza para atrás- Ah, que bien... está civilizándose.. -la reina Frigga palmoteó la rodilla de su hijo para llamarle la atención pero en el fondo, sonreía por tal escena

- ¡Silencio!- ordenó secamente el Padre de Todo, porque en ese minuto, venía haciendo su entrada triunfal Thor. El Dios del Trueno lucía realmente imponente en su caballo. Lo escoltaban los tres guerreros mientras la gente seguía vitoreando su nombre. En el otro extremo estaba Steve y sus amigos dándole apoyo moral.

Algrim, un elfo oscuro que había sobrevivido a una cruel guerra entre el reino de Svartalfheim y Jotunheim, era uno de los más cercanos asesores de Odín y tutor de los príncipes. A él le correspondía dar inicio a la justa, por lo que se acercó ceremoniosamente a la arena e hizo un gesto, indicando que los contrincantes podían comenzar a cabalgar.

Thor fue el primero en partir a toda velocidad. Steve titubeó un momento, sin embargo, pudo finalmente cabalgar. El príncipe se acercaba y cuando lo vio alzar su brazo con ímpetu para atacarlo con su lanza, no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos y protegerse con su escudo. El golpe dado por Thor fue descomunal, y por lo mismo, el escudo, absorbió todas las vibras energéticas de aquel y las proyectó de vuelta hacia el responsable, aventándolo lejos, con caballo incluido, ante la mirada atónita de todos los espectadores.

Steve abrió los ojos para ver si Thor venía nuevamente a atacarlo, pero para su sorpresa estaba tirado en la arena, gruñendo estrepitosamente, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

En el balcón, Odín se levantó inmediatamente y bajó de manera veloz las escaleras. Frigga lo siguió, no sin antes dedicar una mirada de reproche a su hijo menor, quien tenía las manos aferradas en los brazos de su silla y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Nat estaba muy emocionada por el triunfo de su amigo y buscó la mirada del sonriente muchacho quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que podía bajar.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Thor - le dijo la rubia princesa

- Calma... veamos desde aquí un poco más... - le respondió el pelinegro mientras veían pasar a Amora para bajar por las escaleras.

Thor extendió su brazo invocando su Mjolnir y una vez en su mano, lo empuñó fuerte y gruñó una vez más de forma bestial. Comenzó a girar veloz su brazo, anunciando que lo lanzaría de lleno en aquel tipo que lo había vencido. Loki se levantó de su asiento, tomó de la mano a Sigyn y se dispuso a bajar corriendo hacia donde estaban todos intentando controlar a su hermano.

* * *

**¡Amora fue descubierta! No por Loki, aún pero... ¿Se unirán estas dos muchachas para fastidiarla?**

**¿Cómo llevará Nat ser espía de Frigga? **

**¿Sobrevivirá el pobre Steve a la furia de Thor?**

**¿Podrá Tony sobrellevar su depresión y asistir al baile? Todo eso y mucho más la próxima semana... **

**Pd: Algrim en este fic está inspirado en su versión de "Thor: Tales of Asgard" y no la de "Thor: Dark World", en donde, ya saben, se convierte en Kurse y anda con Malekith... **

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado. ¿Review?**

* * *

**Norien: **Genial verte de nuevo por aquí. Gracias a ti por leer, y sí... Loki merecía algún golpecillo. Bueno, a mi también me impactó que Loki se metiera con Amora... pero pronto se dará cuenta de quien realmente es y todo será aún peor para ella (espero jejejeje). Creo que Nat y Sigyn se llevarán bien... ambas son buenas chicas... aunque... bueno, ahí se verá más adelante. Muchos saluditos... espero que te guste :D


	6. El idiota más grande de los nueve reinos

**Uff... he demorado bastante, lo sé... las cosas por acá se tornaron un poco complicadas... pero en fin... aquí estoy. Gracias infinitas a Triana C, elapink100, Quetzalli Yatzil (gracias dobles), katielone y Lokigirl17... ¡las adoro a la distancia muchachas!. Les dejo este cap, un poco más largo, es básicamente Loki/Sigyn/Nat... espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6. El idiota más grande de los nueve reinos.**

Steve advirtió rápidamente el Mjolnir dirigirse a él. Nadie de los que había bajado a controlar al príncipe fue capaz de impedir que lo lanzara. Apartó a sus amigos, quienes se acercaron para auxiliarlo y empuñó su escudo con todas sus fuerzas. El escudo fue capaz de resistir el impacto y el Mjolnir fue desviado hacia un costado, impactando de lleno en las barreras de madera que separaban al publico de la arena. La gente corrió despavorida del lugar, aglutinándose y aplastándose, algunos quedaron heridos, otros solamente aterrados. El padre de todo gritó enfurecido, anunciando que todo había terminado. En esos momentos, se le dio a entender a Thor entre regaños que sería despojado por un tiempo de la responsabilidad de cuidar del singular y poderoso martillo. La final de torneo se convirtió en un verdadero desastre.

La cena en el castillo prometía ser algo incomoda. Odín y Frigga querían que todo transcurriese normal, pues aún tenían invitados a los reyes de Vanaheim y para eso tuvieron una conversación seria con los príncipes previo a sentarse a la mesa. Thor debía olvidar su percance y tratar de compartir con los demás y Loki debía dejar de recordarle el episodio a su hermano. Nat ese día fue invitada a comer con todos y para su regocijo fue sentada junto a Amora. En frente de ella estaban sentados Loki y Sigyn y a su otro costado el príncipe Ivar, quien poseía muy delicados y elegantes gestos que trataba de imitar. Los primeros 15 minutos de cena los pasó adivinando con cuál de todos los cubiertos que se encontraban en su puesto debía comenzar a comer. De ahí su afán de observar al invitado. Luego de esos primeros minutos de sólo contemplar cómo comían los demás y una vez que Thor tomó una gran pierna de pavo con su mano, se relajó y se dispuso a cortar su comida con el primer cuchillo delante de su plato.

- Ese es para la mantequilla - le indicó Loki, quien la estaba observando. La pelirroja alzó la vista fastidiada y éste le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. La chica un poco avergonzada tomó el siguiente cubierto y él asintió con su cabeza.

- Loki - llamó su atención su madre, mirándolo con desaprobación.

Todos siguieron comiendo y se produjo un silencio prolongado, hasta que Odín y Fynn comenzaron a charlar sobre la temporada de cosecha en Vanaheim y de lo fértiles y verdes que son sus territorios. De pronto Loki volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Natalia... ¿De qué está hecho el escudo de tu amigo? - Sigyn dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos

- Dijimos que no tocaríamos más el tema - intervino Odín

- Sí, bueno... pero exactamente no sería "el tema" ... o sea... existe un material capaz de resistir, y no sólo resistir sino además proyectar de vuelta la potencia de un golpe del Mjolnir y ¿a nadie le llama la atención?

Thor dio un gran golpe en la mesa y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su hermano - ¿Quieres fastidiarme? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres seguir burlándote de mi?

- Estoy hablando de otra cosa...

- Hijo, deja de molestar a tu hermano - trató de calmar las aguas Frigga

- ¡¿Y tú que ganaste?! Que yo sepa no has ganado nada...

Loki también se levantó de su asiento - ¡Hey! Yo gané mi competencia

- No ganaste porque ella se retiró - indicó a Nat quien se dio cuenta que estaban involucrándola en contra de su voluntad a la discusión

- Sí que gané porque vencí a todos los anteriores...

- No lo hiciste porque hasta donde yo vi, ella estaba barriendo el piso contigo

- ¡Porque yo sabía que era una chica!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

- Porque quería comprobarlo...

- ¡SILENCIO! ¡Ambos, a su habitación! - las palabras de padre de todo fueron firmes y claras. A ambos no les quedo más remedio que obedecer. En lo que restó de cena no se escuchó ni siquiera volar un mosquito.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban festejando en el bosque. Steve no cabía en sí de felicidad, había derrotado al príncipe Thor y pese al pequeño inconveniente posterior a la competencia, la gente comenzó a vitorear su nombre una vez que la familia real ya se había retirado al castillo. Tony había logrado vencer la depresión ayudado por la multitud de bellas -y no tan bellas- chicas que se acercó al grupo de amigos una vez que a Steve lo indicaron como ganador. A Clint y a Bruce tampoco les había ido mal. Con el oro obtenido por sus respectivos triunfos habían podido comprar muchas cosas y entre ellas hidromiel, la cual estaban fervientemente compartiendo. Tony comenzó a entusiasmarse con la idea del baile y por eso, también había gastado el oro que había obtenido en telas para diseñar los trajes que llevarían. Al ver cómo Starkson dibujaba y diseñaba y Bruce comentaba y aportaba ideas, a Steve se le vino a la cabeza un pequeño detalle.

- Chicos... hay un problema... -señaló con algo de temor

- ¿Qué ocurre, campeón? -le preguntó Stark, quien pasaba las telas a Bruce para que comenzara a cortarlas

- No sé bailar...

- ¡Oh, no! Esto será un desastre... - agrega Clint

- ¡Hey! ¡Los trajes me quedaran bien!

- No... no es eso... yo tampoco sé bailar... -aclara el arquero

- ¿Qué haremos? - lo miró Steve

- Yo no iré... -le respondió Clint

- ¿Cómo que no irás? Nos esforzaremos cosiendo ¿Para qué? - agregó Bruce

- Irás - le dijo Tony indicándolo con un dedo

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí! Iremos todos...

- Yo no - Barson se cruza de brazos y se sienta, en una silla de su rústico comedor.

_¡Venga, por aquí!_ Escuchan un susurro seguido por dos risitas femeninas, las cuales son acompañadas de ruidos de ramas cercanas. Cuando reconocen una de las voces, comienzan a sospechar de que se podía tratar.

- Sigo diciendo que está loca por querer venir aquí

- Será divertido... en el castillo no hay mucho que hacer...

- ¡Hola chicos! - Nat saluda al llegar con la princesa Sigyn donde sus amigos. Los chicos se apresuran en ordenar un poco sus cabellos y estirar su ropa - Vengo con compañía

Tony fue el primero en acercarse y depositó un beso en la mano de la chica - Halagado de su visita, princesa

- Muchas gracias... ehh -contestó haciendo un ademán que indicaba que trataba de recordar el nombre del chico.

- Anthony, hijo de Stark - la chica le respondió con una sonrisa amable. Luego Bruce se acercó para luego hacerle una reverencia

- Bruce, hijo de Banner

- Un gusto, Bruce - le respondió con otra reverencia

- Steve Rogerson - se acercó para estrechar su mano un sonriente Steve y la chica luego observó a Clint quien se encontraba un poco más lejano, agitando efusivamente su mano.

- ¡Tú eres Clint!

- Ajá - el chico asintió nervioso con su cabeza

- ¿A qué vienen, niñas? - preguntó Tony

- Queríamos saber si irán al baile mañana...

- Clint no irá...

- Yo sí iré - se apresura en contestar el arquero

- Dijiste hace un rato...

- Nop... yo no dije nada...

* * *

**_Mañana siguiente. Palacio de Asgard_**

_Toc toc toc. _Loki sintió el golpe de la puerta de su habitación y se acomodó más aún entremedio de sus sábanas. No tenía sueño, de hecho había despertado hacia un buen rato, debido a que se había tenido que acostar temprano. Podía perfectamente levantarse, inclusive, odiaba pasar demasiado tiempo pegado a su cama sino era por causas estrictamente necesarias, por restricciones médicas o porque derechamente estuviese muriendo. No, Loki no estaba en ninguna de esas situaciones. Sólo estaba muy enfadado y no quería salir de su habitación, ni de la cama, ni de las sábanas. Era su forma de protestar por un castigo, a su parecer, horriblemente injusto y no merecido. Estaba decidido. No saldría en todo el día ni tampoco comería alimento alguno. Era una protesta seria, de un chico serio, a punto de cumplir su mayoría de edad, a quien habían enviado, en un acto de extrema arbitrariedad, a su habitación. _Toc toc toc_

- ¡Loki! - _toc toc toc_- ¡Loki!- al escuchar la voz se percató que los afanosos golpes en su puerta correspondían a Sigyn- ¡Loki! ¡Sal! ¡No seas aburrido! - _toc toc toc._

El pelinegro deseo perderse aún más entre sus sabanas. Tomó uno de sus cojines y tapó su cabeza para intentar no escuchar los escandalosos golpeteos de su amiga. - ¡No saldré!

- ¡No te entiendo! -gritó la chica- ¿Pusiste una almohada en tu cabeza? - lanzó una risita- ¡Loki, abre! - _toc toc toc_- No me digas que esto es por tu castigo

Sacó un instante su cabeza desde debajo de la almohada- ¡Es una protesta legitima!

- ¡Loki, por todos los dioses! ¡Esto es un berrinche de niño! ¡Sal de ahí, que necesito que me ayudes!

- ¡No!

- ¿Estás presentable?

- ¡No!

- ¡Entonces arréglate porque yo ya puedo atravesar paredes! - la chica no esperó más y pronuncio unas cortas palabras. Su cuerpo poco a poco pudo traspasar la gruesa pared de mármol y se acercó sonriente a la cama de su enterrado amigo. Una vez cerca, se sentó en ella de un brinco y quitó la almohada que le impedía verlo, la que luego arrojó hacia un costado. El pelinegro gruñó e intentó mirarla con enfado, sin embargo al verla tan sonriente no pudo más que resignarse.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que me ayudes

- ¿Ivar no puede ayudarte?

- Ivar salió con los tres guerreros y Sif... lo invitaron a un entrenamiento... - la chica se acomodó un poco más sin intimidarse por verlo en ropa de dormir. Habían crecido juntos, así que si Loki estuviese vestido de gala o con un camisón de gasa blanca que hacía de su pijama, la tenía sin cuidado- ¿Sabes? Ayer fuimos con Nat al bosque a ver a sus amigos...

- ¿Y?

- Ayudamos a los chicos, bueno, yo... a aprender a bailar porque no sabían...

- ¿Y? - el rostro del príncipe fue adoptando cada vez mayor expresión de pregunta

- Y creo que Nat no sabe bailar... o sea, no dijo nada ayer... no quiso ayudarme... prefirió ayudar a coser unos trajes... ella es un poco... introvertida... -observó que el chico alzaba una de sus cejas antes de continuar- ... quisiera ayudarle

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tendría yo que ver en esto?

- Quiero que me ayudes a ayudarle...

- ¿De verdad piensas que saldré de mi habitación para eso?

- Debía intentarlo... -suspiró- además tu madre me pidió que viniera por ti... -Loki entrecerró sus ojos en respuesta- Dijo que harías un berrinche- el pelinegro entrecerró aún más sus ojos- O sea, no fue precisamente las palabras que utilizó... pero me advirtió que podrías estar escondido bajo una fortaleza de almohadas- la chica tomó una y con ella aplastó suavemente la cabeza de su amigo. Él la apartó suavemente para poder hablar.

- Y por eso envió a la persona más insistente y fastidiosa que existe en todo Yggdrasil

- Ajá- asintió con su cabeza- Y porque me quieres y soy tu única amiga - sonrió al ver como este comenzaba a levantarse para acercarse a su gran armario y tomar rápidamente algunas prendas.

- ¿Y si me rehúso a ayudarte?

La chica le respondió mientras observaba el techo de la habitación y se acomodaba aún más- No me moveré de aquí- Loki resopló y se dirigió al baño con sus ropas. Una vez que cerró la puerta, Sigyn bajó de la cama de un salto para acercarse a examinar un estante lleno de libros de hechizos que el muchacho tenía en un costado. En la parte superior del mueble, observó uno que le llamó la atención y se empinó para poder alcanzarlo.

- ¡¿Sigyn?! - el pelinegro le habló desde el baño

- ¿Ajá?

- ¡No toques mis cosas! - la rubia dejo el libro donde estaba con algo de temor. Se preguntó si su amigo tenía una visión que traspasaba los muros o si la conocía a tal nivel que sabía que lo primero que haría cuando él no estuviese era revolotear por sus cosas. Al final, no quiso arriesgarse. La super visión siempre podía ser una posibilidad.

* * *

- ¿Y no podría haber otra manera?

- Debes ganarte la confianza de mi hijo

- Está bien... eso no lo discuto... pero ¿bailando?

- Sigyn me comentó que quería ayudarte y yo le sugerí que fuese por Loki... es una oportunidad para acercarse...

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos e intentó buscar razones de por qué aquello debía considerarse mejor que pasar siglos encerrada en unas mazmorras. Sacudió su cabeza llegando a la conclusión de que no existía ninguna. Cuando terminó su pequeño momento de reflexión se encontró con la mirada desaprobatoria de Frigga. Fue como si la reina hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos. Justo cuando la hechicera iba a continuar, entraron Loki y Sigyn al salón.

- Me alegra saber que tu protesta ha terminado - el pelinegro iba a contestar pero su madre continúo- Puede que hayas pasado varios años lejos de casa, pero soy tu madre y nadie te conoce mejor que yo- la reina camina hasta él, besa su mejilla y se retira del lugar.

- ¡Muy bien! Comencemos - la chica rubia se frotó las manos y se instaló en un piano de cola dorado que estaba en el salón. Se dispuso a tocar algunas notas y luego volteó para observarlos- ¿Y? ¿Qué esperan?

Ambos rodaron sus ojos y se miraron. Loki se acercó a la pelirroja y le ofreció su mano desganadamente. La chica lo aceptó sin demasiado ánimo. Loki posó una de sus manos en su cintura y con la otra la entrelazó la de la chica para alzar un poco ambas, fijó su vista en sus ojos y comenzó a guiarla al ritmo de la música.

- Ya que parece que ambos estamos obligados a hacer esto y por el hecho de que cuando estoy cerca tuyo temo por mi integridad física, creo que deberíamos intentar ser amigos

- Le recuerdo que ya fuimos amigos pero usted fue el primero en olvidarlo

- Sí... bueno, no fue tan así... pasaron muchas cosas... entre ellas que me enviaron fuera de Asgard... ah... e inclusive me atacaste con una honda

- Me traicionó ¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo robé esas joyas?

- Bueno, robabas libros ¿no? -mientras se movían, Nat aprovechó de dar un fuerte pisotón al príncipe- ¡Auuuch! Eres tan... bruta ... ¿Ves a lo que me refería con lo de mi integridad física?

- Lo siento, estoy aprendiendo - le responde inocentemente y sonríe.

- ¿De qué se trata este nuevo afán de Sigyn por convertirse en tu hada madrina?- la pelirroja como respuesta se encoge de hombros- Quiero que sepas que si por alguna razón la utilizas o le haces daño, te las verás conmigo.

- La princesa es adorable... - gira su cabeza para mirarla mientras bailaba- Creo que debo tomar su advertencia y dirigirla a usted...

- ¿A mí? ¿Qué te hace creer que le haría daño? - sacude su cabeza- Ella es como mi hermana... ¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza?...

- Sólo lo advierto, "mi estimadísimo príncipe" - el tono de Nat se tornó un poco más agresivo

- Podrías comenzar a ser más amable conmigo y no ser una piojosa insoportable - le respondió con tono despectivo

- Y usted podría comenzar a dejar de ser un idiota- la chica se detuvo de bailar muy enfurecida y se alejó rápidamente del salón. Pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, las cuales limpió con la manga de su blusa vehementemente. No entendía porque se sentía afectada por las el fastidio de Loki. Al chico le encantaba sacar de quicio a la mayoría de la gente y no debía darle mayor relevancia al asunto. Respiro hondo y se alarmó al pensar que quizá siempre albergó la esperanza infantil de que fuese su amigo. Quiso borrar ese pensamiento de su mente de inmediato, sin embargo no podía. El hecho de tenerlo a tan poca distancia la había descolocado de alguna manera. El pelinegro poseía algo inquietante y atrayente, que al detenerse fijo en sus ojos y sentir su respiración cercana podía desarmar a la fuerte chica. Siguió respirando profundo para calmar el temblor de sus manos y el pulso acelerado. Decidió dirigirse al bosque pero la princesa la detuvo en el camino.

- Loki fue muy grosero contigo y eso está mal... discúlpalo... no sé que le ocurre, ha estado actuando un poco extraño

- Tranquila no se preocupe... - quiso zafarse de la niña, pero ésta se aferró a su brazo

- Acompáñame el día de hoy, quiero que nos veamos hermosas esta noche

- Sigyn yo no... - la rubia la observó fijo y se dirigió a ella seriamente

- Natalia... yo también soy una princesa y verás que soy consentida y caprichosa... no estoy preguntando ni consultando, me acompañarás y nos veremos hermosas esta noche.

A la nueva doncella no le quedó otra que acompañar a Sigyn. Ella la llevó junto a la reina Frigga quien les ayudó. A Nat le llamó la atención de que la madre de la rubia no les hiciera compañía y lo anotó en su imaginaria lista de asuntos pendientes por investigar. Transcurrió toda la tarde en cosas de mujeres. La pelirroja observaba a la princesa y le parecía que lucía maravillosa. La niña era muy bonita y aquello se resaltaba con el vestido dorado de cuello alto, pequeñas mangas y delicada caída en ondas que llevaba. Su larguísimo cabello se ajustaba con trenzas que simulaban una corona en su cabeza. La chica era un ángel y si el príncipe no le correspondía su obvio amor podía considerarse un demente, sin embargo, ella tenía claro que no era tan demente la idea de que él nunca le correspondiese. Las miradas que aquél le dedicaba a su amiga no le transmitían más que amor fraternal. Nat sabía bien lo que era eso. En algún momento de su adolescencia se sintió enamorada de Steve, no obstante el nunca le dedicó más miradas que las que Loki le dedicaba a Sigyn. Steve la veía como una hermana pequeña y eso jamás iba a cambiar, por eso consideraba al amor ilusiones de niños, que sólo traían líos y había renunciado hace algún tiempo a buscarlo. Bueno, además ayudó el hecho de que una vez Tony y Clint se habían casi matado a golpes por decidir cuál de los dos se casaría con ella...

- El verde le sienta muy bien - Sigyn le comentó a Frigga examinando a la muchacha- combina con sus ojos y con el hecho de que está tan conectada con la naturaleza

Romanson alzó sus cejas, "_conectada con la naturaleza_" le pareció la forma más amable en que le habían insinuado ser una salvaje.

La reina extendió su mano dibujando un vestido sobre Nat. La muchacha se asombró al verse al espejo y notar que llevaba un largo y ceñido vestido verde. Tenía algo de transparencia y su diseño simulaba enredaderas con delicadas hojas. Nunca pensó que podía verse así. Por un instante lamentó haber cortado su hermosa cabellera.

- Eso tiene solución - la reina alzó su mano y destellos dorados pasaron cerca del rostro de la chica. Esta ahogo una expresión de asombro al notar que su cabello había vuelto a tener su largo anterior. En ese momento se convenció que Frigga podía leer sus pensamientos. La reina se detuvo en observarla por algunos segundos. El rostro de la pelirroja le recordó algo que la atemorizó. Un tanto nerviosa, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación no sin antes excusarse amablemente.

* * *

Amora se había encontrado con Loki en la biblioteca y se sentaron en el suelo para charlar un rato y no ser vistos. La joven hechicera recostó su cuerpo en un estante y giró su rostro para contemplar fijo al pelinegro.

- Tengo la sensación de que tu nueva doncella está aquí para espiarnos

- No sólo tú tienes esa sensación

- Haz algo al respecto entonces... yo no puedo hacer nada... Madre de todo me tiene aquí -le hace un gesto apuntando su entrecejo

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- Hazte su amigo, no sé... gánate su confianza... sedúcela...

Loki hace una mueca - ¿Seducirla?... ¡¿Seducirla?! Amora... por favor, me iría mejor seduciendo a una roca...

- Vamos... tómalo como un desafío... además -se acerca a su oído- no sé quien podría resistirse a ti... demostrarte ser muy fuerte y hábil... pronto serás muy poderoso y un detalle no despreciable es que has crecido muy guapo...

El príncipe pasa sus brazos tras su cabeza y entrelaza sus manos, recostándose aún más sobre el estante- ¿Tú crees?

- Creo eso y más... - la rubia le sonrió coquetamente y luego se aproximó más y más a sus labios.

* * *

El gran baile estaba a punto de comenzar. Los invitados comenzaban a llegar poco a poco. El gran salón dorado del rey lucía majestuosamente festivo. Las largas mesas estaban listas para el banquete y los tres guerreros aguardaban expectantes, junto a Sif, quien lucía un largo y vaporoso vestido blanco, a que se diera por inagurado el festín.

- Está será una excelente noche - dijo Fandral mientras se frotaba las manos y observaba al sinnúmero de bellas chicas que aparecían por el castillo

- Yo sólo espero que podamos comer pronto, muero de hambre... - aportó Volstagg

- Vamos, Hogun, sonríe - le sugería el rubio guerrero a su compañero al costado, al sólo obtener una seria mirada como respuesta, continúo- Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo... Sólo una sonrisa- Hogun siguió con la misma expresión inmutable- Bueno, media... okey, olvídalo... -sacudió su cabeza- sólo muestra los dientes... Recuerda.. ¡Somos los tres guerreros!

- Fandral, él no lo hará - intervino Sif- Pero si quieres un desafío sé de uno más difícil para ti...

- Dilo, lady Sif...

- Mantener la boca callada... - en esos momentos se acercó Nat con una pequeña sonrisa. La situación le pareció cómica y se recordó a ella misma haciendo callar a Starkson

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos? - la chica se instaló a un costado de lady Sif, quien le hizo una reverencia de bienvenida. Fandral no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en la atractiva muchacha y se acercó para besar su mano

- Fandral, a su servicio ¿Nos conocemos?

- Fandral... es Natalia, la nueva pupila de la reina Frigga... la chica que luchó con Loki... -le aclaró Sif

- ¡Whoa! ¿Y tú cabello? - le hizo un gesto con la mano sobre su cabeza

- Calla un momento... -interrumpió Volstagg dándole un codazo- Ahí vienen Thor y Loki- apuntó a los príncipes que venían entrando al salón- Sólo espero que no se maten en el camino...

* * *

- Hermano, antes de que entremos a esta ceremonia quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento - el pelinegro interrumpió el incomodo silencio que estaban llevando hace algunos minutos

- No empezarás otra vez ¿Cierto? - giró para verlo su hermano

- Era sincero

- Eres incapaz de serlo

- ¿Lo soy?

- Si

- Ansiaba demasiado volver de Vanaheim... eres mi hermano y mi amigo. A veces puedo fastidiarte pero nunca dudes de que te quiero

Thor se sintió conmovido por las palabras de su hermano menor. Él también lo había extrañado mucho durante su estadía en Vanaheim y pensó que se había comportado como un verdadero idiota al hacer todos aquellos berrinches de mal perdedor. Posó una mano sobre el cuello de su hermano en señal de afecto.

- Gracias

- ¿Nos besamos? - Loki bromeó al ver el gesto cariñoso de Thor frente a toda la gente que los contemplaba sorprendida

- ¡Basta! -le advirtió el rubio mientras daba un golpe suave en su pecho. Luego ambos dirigieron su vista al salón riendo mientras esperaban que los anunciasen. Thor bajó un poco su cabeza y luego giró nuevamente hacia su hermano- De verdad que te extrañé... -en esos momentos fueron anunciados y avanzaron ambos entre vítores y sonrientes. En el otro extremo, Sif y Nat se observaron sorprendidas

- Eso es extraño ¿no crees? -preguntó la pelinegra

- Un poco...

- Thor rió a carcajadas... hace instantes aún seguía muy molesto... y ahora su risa retumbó por todo el lugar...

- Bueno, no me fijé tanto... -se encogió de hombros- creo que el buen humor del príncipe Loki es más extraño... hoy ni siquiera quería salir de su habitación... y ahora tiene plasmada esa sonrisa tan insoportable...

- Nunca me he fijado en su risa...

- Vamos, es imposible... hace "hehehe" - la pelinegra le dedicó una mirada extraña. Se sintió como cuando ella miró a Sigyn pensando que estaba loca. Consideró la posibilidad de que la locura era contagiosa y que toda la tarde con la princesa había surtido algún mal efecto. Luego se consoló pensando que ella almacenaba en sus recuerdos las risas de todos sus amigos. Sí, Loki alguna vez había sido su amigo así que no era algo extraño que almacenara esa imagen también. _Bueno, Clint igual se ríe con un "hehehe"... ¿o no? ..._

Los siguientes en hacer su entrada fueron los príncipes de Vanaheim, seguidos por los reyes de ambos reinos. La fiesta se dio por iniciada. Nat se percató minutos más tarde que sus amigos hicieron su entrada muy nerviosos, así que decidió ir donde ellos. Los chicos quedaron muy asombrados al verla tan bella y arreglada. Clint tocó su pelo con curiosidad y Tony la tomaba de la mano para darle una vuelta. Todos lucían radiantes y extremadamente felices.

- ¡Clint, ríete! - le ordenó de pronto la pelirroja a su amigo quien alzó sus cejas confundido

- ¿Ha ... ha ... ha? - ella sacudió su cabeza y se decidió no pensar más en el asunto

- Olvídalo...

_Tumm Tumm Tumm_. El golpe del gungnir en el piso resonó por todo el salón. Padre de Todo anunció que los campeones del torneo debían inagurar con el primer baile. Steve comenzó a ponerse nervioso pero Nat lo tomó del brazo para darle seguridad y caminó junto a él, dándole una sonrisa. Tras ellos caminaron Clint y Bruce y Tony, se quedó en el mismo puesto haciéndoles una pequeña señal de adiós con su mano.

Loki le ofreció la mano a su madre para invitarla a la pista e Ivar avanzó del brazo con Sigyn. Ellos tomaron posición y Sif con Amora avanzaron para poder bailar con Clint y Bruce, a quien les faltaba pareja. Una vez todos instalados, dieron paso al primer baile, luego ingresaron más a la pista y se produjo un intercambio de parejas. Ahora Loki sostenía de la cintura a Sigyn, Clint a Nat, Bruce a Sif, Ivar a Amora y Steve a la hermana de Amora, Lorelei.

- ¿Tú protesta también iba a durar hasta el baile? - Sigyn le preguntaba a su amigo mientras bailaban

- Creo que igual hubiese bajado- le sonrió- el ruido no me dejaría dormir -la rubia lanzó una risita

- Amora se ve realmente hermosa ¿no crees?- Loki se asoma sobre el hombro de la chica para examinar a la aludida y asiente con su cabeza- ¿Te gusta? -le pregunta la rubia mientras arruga su nariz

- ¿Y esto es "Bailando con interrogadores"? - alzó una ceja- Pensé que sólo se trataba de celebrarme...

Ella se encoge de hombros un tanto ruborizada- Curiosidad... nada más

- La curiosidad mató al gato, Sigyn

- Estoy de suerte entonces... porque no soy yo la que se transforma en felina - abrió aún más sus ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, mientras se soltó y tomó la mano de Clint quien bailaba al lado de ella, haciendo pasar a Nat a bailar con Loki. El arquero se puso nervioso y le sonrió tímido. Torpemente posó su mano sobre su cintura y comenzó a guiarla como ella misma le había enseñado. Loki se sintió perplejo por el comentario hecho por su amiga y entrecerró los ojos, pensando que de alguna manera la pelirroja podía tener que ver con aquello. Quiso encalarla de inmediato pero en ese instante, Amora le dedicó una mirada para recordarle lo conversado.

- No sé qué decir, Nat... luces realmente hermosa - y pese a que estaba un poco ofuscado, aquellas palabras las pronunció con sinceridad. Bastó que se detuviera algunos minutos en la chica para quedar encandilado con su apariencia. Ella bajó su vista nerviosa y no quiso responderle el cumplido- Sé que fui un grosero contigo hoy... y creo que mereces una disculpa... es más Natalia... quiero que me disculpes por todo... por lo de hace años y por fastidiarte desde que estás en el palacio... no lo mereces y creo que tienes razón... soy un completo idiota... -al no obtener respuesta alguna, alzó su barbilla para que ésta pudiese mirarle a los ojos- ¿Paces?

Nat asintió con el estomago comprimido y se cambió rápidamente por Sigyn para volver a bailar con Clint. La princesa le dedicó una sonrisa y luego tomó el brazo de Loki- Vamos, quiero beber hidromiel...

- ¡Sigyn! -Loki la reprendió

- Sólo un vaso... acompáñame... - lo arrastró hacia una mesa cercana y el pelinegro tomó una jarra del brebaje para servirle en una copa. Una vez servida se la extendió- No quiero, gracias...

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Te gusta Nat?

- ¿Estás segura de que esto no es una especie de montaje para interrogar a Loki?

- Si me preguntas... considero que se ven bien juntos... la prefiero a Amora...

- ¿Y de qué se trata tu nuevo afán de emparejarme con cada muchacha del salón?

- Sólo con las que considero que te pudiesen gustar... - él bebe de la copa un poco ofuscado- Loki, pronto cumplirás la mayoría de edad y tus padres comenzarán a presionar para casarlos a ti y a tu hermano... ¿No sería hermoso acaso poder casarse por amor?

- Tonterías... estoy destinado a ser rey y me voy a casar con quien sea conveniente para los intereses del reino

- Loki, mírame... - toca la mejilla del muchacho- Tú y yo sabemos que es muy probable que Thor sea quien ascienda al trono de Asgard... porque no agradecer el alivio de esa carga y poder ser feliz con quien realmente tú quieras...

- Las canciones y los cuentos de tus doncellas han llenado de estupideces tu mente, Sigyn... -le responde con un inquietante enfado- Pero que más se puede esperar de una niña... no tienes idea de nada... ¡Abre los ojos!

- Ábrelos tú - musita finalmente la muchacha para luego dar la vuelta destrozada y dirigirse en forma veloz a su habitación. Loki permanece furioso y sigue bebiendo afirmado en la mesa por un rato. Nat observaba la escena sin saber que estaban hablando y luego se acerca al príncipe para continuar conversando y seguir el consejo de la reina. El de que ganara su confianza.

- ¿La princesa Sigyn?

- Se sintió mal - le respondió secamente y transcurrido algunos segundos llenó otra copa- ¿Hidromiel?

- Gracias - recibió el brebaje y lo bebió lentamente. Loki examinó todo el salón repleto e hizo una mueca

- Nunca me han gustado mucho los eventos tan sociales... ¿Me acompañas al balcón? -le ofrece su brazo y ella se aferra asintiendo. Caminan hacia el balcón mientras Loki saludaba a quienes se acercaban a felicitarlo. Una vez fuera, el pelinegro se afirma en la baranda y respira profundamente- Aire... - voltea para observar a Nat- ¿Y qué te ha parecido tu estadía en el palacio? Dejando de lado, obviamente, el hecho de que debas soportarme- le sonríe

- Bastante especial- se afirma en la baranda junto a él, intentando ser coqueta, quizá siendo parte de su estrategia de misión o simplemente porque la hidromiel le llegó pronto a la cabeza- Aquí todo es espectacular...

- Me alegra saber que no sólo es tortura ...

- No lo es - le sonríe

- ¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado que siguiésemos siendo amigos... -el príncipe alza su copa y se detiene fijamente en sus ojos- ¿En las buenas y en las malas?

La chica titubeó y no supo que decir... aquella frase la tomó por sorpresa. Loki aprovechó su desconcierto y con su mano atrapó suavemente su barbilla, acercándola para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. El contacto hizo que ella se estremeciera y se separase al instante. Fiel a su instinto le dio una bofetada como respuesta.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Sigyn?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le responde mientras acariciaba su mejilla golpeada- ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Sigyn con que te haya besado? - continúa con tono molesto

La pelirroja resopla- Puedes jactarte de ser más listo que tu hermano pero no eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que ocurre en tu nariz

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ella te ama... ¿Cómo no te das cuenta?

- Eso es imposible... ella es como mi hermana...

- ¿Y que tú la veas de esa forma hace obligatorio que ella deba verte así también?- dichas sus últimas palabras, la chica se retira del balcón

Loki volvió a respirar profundo y comenzó a comprender muchas cosas. Se maldijo por ser tan ciego y no haberse dado cuenta antes... _¡Ábrelos tú!_... recordó lo que dijo la muchacha y empuñó su mano, golpeando la baranda y luego arrojando su copa lejos. Entendió el afán de Sigyn de preguntarle por otras chicas... ella estaba interesada en él y por eso es que le hablaba de amor y de novias. Y él la había tratado tan pésimo... En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho a Nat por agradarla, en realidad era la verdad... Era un completo idiota... Un príncipe idiota... El príncipe idiota más grande de los nueve reinos.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado :) ... Sí... Loki no se portó muy bien en este capítulo, pero hay que comprenderlo... él es complejo y las chiquillas estas tocan su orgullo... y sabemos que su orgullo es de la extensión de la muralla china... si no es que más...**

**Las cosas se irán poniendo algo complejas... ¿Pero qué es de nuestras vidas sin complejidades?... Aps, sí... apareció por ahí Lorelei... aunque no creo que la ligue a Loki... serían muchas chicas acosándolo y se me podría salir de las manos, bueno, en fin, uno nunca sabe...**

**Me da penita Sigyn, porque me encanta... me encantó descubrir este personaje... debo atribuir algo de responsabilidad a Quetzalli y su genial Sigyn en "no imposible... " y a Triana en "Glory and Gore"... sus Sigyns son espectaculares y las amo.**

**Como dijo Elapink100, mi Sigyn luce así como Elsa de "Frozen" pero tiene una personalidad loquita como la de su hermana... algo así... fue una buena descripción. Físicamente la imagino como Carey Mulligan... (Vi "Shame" y de "Great Gatsby" y la chica me encanta... la adoro) Si no la ubican... googleen en imágenes: "Carey Mulligan and Tom Hiddleston" y entenderán mi obsesión por ella como mi Sigyn...aparecerá una foto adorable *.***

**Bueno, eso es todo... y disculpen mis desvaríos finales, pero es porque las echaba de menos :'(**

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Please! Besoootes :D**


	7. Cuando las travesuras

**Soy la peor, lo sé. Estás semanas han sido demasiado ajetreadas y con suerte he tenido tiempo de tomar algún respiro, pero aquí está... ¡Salió con esfuerzo, pero salió! Espero que les guste :)**

**Gracias totales a _Elapink100,_ a _Lokigirl17_, a _Quetzalli Yatzil_, a _ladyblue_, a _Katielone_ y a _Triana C_, por sus hermosos reviews ¡Las adoro! Y agradezco su dedicación en dejar su comentario. Gracias a _K.P.R Lawrence_ y _K.S Briones_ por marcar Fav y a _Dulce León_, _Babi Baker_ y_ Lila-sama_, por seguir. Son unas chicas grandiosas... **

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Cuando las travesuras se salen de control.**

Nat caminó de forma veloz para volver al salón, con una mano inconscientemente posada en su boca, sintiendo aún en ella el calor que le había provocado los labios de Loki. iba tan distraída que tropezó con alguien quien se encontraba de espaldas. Intentó avanzar, sin embargo, el muchacho colisionado volteó inesperadamente, por lo que ella terminó pisando uno de sus pies.

- Lo siento... lo siento mucho- pronunció un tanto nerviosa y sin fijarse que el sujeto afectado por su torpeza era un rostro conocido

- ¡Natalia! ¡Eras tú! ... no, no te preocupes - el príncipe Ivar la observó de pies a cabeza con un brillo acogedor en sus ojos. Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego le extendió su mano- ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos este incidente con un baile?

La pelirroja duda un momento pero luego decide bailar. Una vez en la pista con el príncipe, enfoca la mirada sobre su hombro y contempla como Loki se aleja del salón, suponiendo que este se dirige tras los pasos de la princesa Sigyn. Ivar hace sonar un poco su garganta para llamar su atención y la chica pasa de mantener fija la vista en la capa de Loki alejándose, a poner atención en su compañero de baile. En los días que llevaba viviendo en el palacio de Asgard, casi no había tenido contacto con aquel, salvo el día que derrotó a Tony y la cena en la que trataba de imitar su forma de comer. Los comentarios de pasillo entre las doncellas eran diversos, pero en su mayoría incluían las descripciones de "extraño", "solitario", "serio", que sólo conversaba con Loki y su hermana y también, que era muy guapo. Efectivamente, no podía negarlo, comenzó a detallar al muchacho. Tenía unos bellos ojos azules, los cuales eran idénticos a los de su hermana, sin embargo, estos poseían una mirada penetrante, quizá más que la de Loki, la que no se desviaba en ningún momento de sus ojos. Era un chico fuerte, un tanto más corpulento que el menor de los príncipes asgardianos pero no más que Thor y la mayor diferencia en rasgos con Sigyn, era su cabello, que no era rubio sino castaño cobrizo, que parecía combinar perfecto con su capa burdeo.

- No quisiera que en esta estadía mi reputación cambiase de sujeto extraño a galante, pero debo decir que esta noche luces sencillamente hermosa.

- Es lo que un vestido bonito y un poco de cabello puede hacer por una chica, nada más - responde la pelirroja en un tono un tanto arisco. Ivar sonríe

- Dudo que cualquiera del salón pudiese verse de tal forma con sólo esos elementos...

- Pero si no los llevase ni siquiera me habrían notado

- Imposible... ya sea luchando y con cabello corto o intentando adivinar con que cubierto inicias tu comida luces... interesante... claro que no quise hablarte antes para no invadir los territorios de mi amigo.

- ¿Territorios?

- Intereses... -corrigió- bueno, pero veo ahora que fue tras mi hermana o al menos eso es lo que tú crees... ¿Sabes algo de aquello?

La pelirroja alza sus cejas curiosa, percatándose de que se había encontrado otra persona con capacidad de leer algunos pensamientos. - Ni idea...

* * *

_Era la primera noche que Loki pasaba en Vanaheim y no podía conciliar el sueño. La alcoba era sólo un poco más pequeña que la suya y muy reconfortante, sin embargo, el estar lejos de su hogar lo inquietaba un poco. Llevaba unas horas en la cama, volteándose de un lado para otro, hasta que decidió chasquear sus dedos pronunciando el hechizo que liberaba destellos de luz verde desde una mano, para poder leer un libro que tenía en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Luego de algunos instantes, sintió que alguien abría su puerta. Ahí se encontraba la pequeña princesa Sigyn, con destellos de luz dorada en su mano y un camisón blanco._

_- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- el niño asintió con la cabeza- ¿Tienes pesadillas? - Loki negó de la misma forma mientras la niña se aproximaba- Yo tengo pesadillas y no puedo dormir... mi madre no me deja ir a su habitación de noche e Ivar ya está durmiendo..._

_- ¿Cómo supiste que no podía dormir?_

_- Sentí tu magia... -le sonrió- ¿Puedo dormir aquí?_

_- Los príncipes y las princesas no pueden dormir juntos... bueno, a no ser que estén casados y yo a ti te conozco apenas..._

_- Pero este es mi hogar y yo aquí hago lo que quiero... - se sentó a la orilla de la cama, cruzándose de brazos, lo que provocó que desaparecieran los destellos de su mano._

_- Si hicieras lo que quisieras podrías ir a la habitación de tus padres sin que tu madre no te dejase- le respondió el pelinegro mientras cerraba su libro_

_La niña arrugó su nariz y rodó para arrullarse de costado junto a Loki- De todas formas no me moveré de aquí- El pequeño Loki observó a la irritante pequeña acomodarse y caer inmediatamente en un sueño profundo. No tuvo más remedio que resignarse pues era su anfitriona y temía cometer alguna imprudencia que lo hiciera merecedor de algún otro castigo. Siguió leyendo tranquilamente hasta que la princesa comenzó a hacer ruidos y arrugar su entrecejo. Supuso que continuaba teniendo las pesadillas que la habían traído hasta ahí y movió su hombro para despertarla sin obtener resultado. Volvió a sacudirla, un poco más fuerte, pero tampoco cumplió su cometido. La pequeña seguía gimiendo y movía un poco su cabeza, por lo que un poco hastiado pegó su frente a la de ella para intentar calmar sus sueños, como le había enseñado su madre. Una vez en ellos, pudo modificarlo y tranquilizarla. El control de los sueños ajenos era una habilidad muy compleja, que costaba años poder adquirirla y dominarla, sin embargo, Loki podía manejarla con una facilidad innata._

* * *

Loki aprovecha que los pasillos que llevan a las habitaciones están vacíos para poder escabullirse hasta la alcoba de Sigyn. Una vez frente a ella, golpea su puerta un par de veces pero ante el silencio de la muchacha, decide entrar por su cuenta. Pensó por algún momento, que la chica estaba tan enojada que no había querido dejarlo pasar, sin embargo, al estar frente a su cama, notó que estaba profundamente dormida.. La observó por un instante y aceptó una verdad que ya no podía negar, Sigyn ya no era un niña y ni su gran afán por verla como tal impedirían que ella se sintiese atraída por él o por cualquier otro chico. De pronto, la rubia comenzó a inquietarse sin despertar, por lo que el pelinegro supuso que era una de las frecuentes pesadillas de la princesa. Se acomodó a su lado con cuidado y pegó su frente a la de ella, como lo había hecho tantas veces desde su arribo a Vanaheim. Contempló un instante la escena, la rubia estaba arrodillada a la orilla del Bifrost llorando desconsoladamente, como si alguien acabase de caer desde ahí. No le pareció necesario continuar averiguando de que se trataba y de golpe, cambió el escenario. Ahora proyectaba la imagen de los dos en la misma habitación.

_- ¡Loki!- la chica se incorpora en su cama e intenta tapar su delicada camisola de dormir con sus sábanas- ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar aquí?_

_- No abriste tu puerta... realmente tienes el don del sueño profundo... -sonríe y luego suspira- vine a pedirte disculpas... _

_- Discúlpame tú... tienes razón, no debí entrometerme con mi tonterías - bajó la mirada y el pelinegro se sentó en la orilla de su cama para acariciar su cabello._

_- En realidad yo fui el tonto... -toma un poco de aire- Sigyn... yo te adoro... -se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos- te adoro..._

_- Como a una hermana -interrumpe con pesar_

_- Sí -musita- Y por eso quisiera ser la última persona en hacerte daño... lo prometo - la atrae hacia sí para abrazarla y besa su frente._

_La rubia muerde sus labios y lo observa- Eres pésimo haciendo promesas... siempre las rompes..._

_- Prometo no romper ésta..._

_La chica sonríe finalmente- Será una doble promesa rota... o una promesa rota por dos... _

_- ¡Calla, renacuajo! - toma una almohada y repite el gesto hecho en la mañana por su amiga aplastando su cabeza suavemente con aquella._

* * *

En el salón todos los chicos se divertían, estaban maravillados por el lujo y la majestuosidad del lugar y por la belleza de las mujeres con las que bailaban. Como casi todos eran campeones y Tony casi lo era, la gente estaba muy interesada en acercárseles y conversar con ellos y las chicas en invitarlos a bailar. En un momento los que se acercaron fueron los tres guerreros junto a Sif, quienes los felicitaron sinceramente. Steve se sentía un poco incomodo hasta que se acercó el príncipe Thor y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos en señal de disculpas por el episodio del Mjolnir. El grupo conectó inmediatamente e inclusive comenzaron con una improvisada competencia de beber hidromiel. Desde un costado los observaban Amora y Lorelei, afirmadas en una mesa, mientras comían algún bocado.

- Creo que hoy te ha ido mal con tus príncipes, hermana... -le señala la menor a la rubia

- Arghs, Thor no deja de pasearse con esa marimacho y Loki quien sabe donde esté

- Yo lo vi subiendo... había visto antes subir a Sigyn... ¿Tú crees que...

- No... no lo creo, pero eso sería lo mejor...

- Creí que te gustaba Loki... bueno, también creo que te gusta Thor... o sea, no tiene nada de malo que te gusten los dos... pero ¿Quieres que esté con Sigyn? ¿Entonces para que te acostaste con él?

- Hermana, hermanita... la mejor manera de influenciar a un hombre es metiéndose en su cama...

- ¿Tú lo crees tan así?

- Bueno, no tan así, pero es una buena arma...

- ¿Y qué pretendes con aquello?

- Quiero convencerlo de que lo mejor para él es que se case con esa niñita y se vaya a Vanaheim, debe apartarse del camino de Thor para ascender al trono...

Lorelei abre de par en par sus grandes ojos verdes y los fija en su hermana- ¡Lo estás utilizando! ¡Loki siempre ha sido bueno contigo! ¡No merece esto!

- Créeme, que es lo mejor que puede hacer... Padre de todo jamás lo dejará ascender al trono, jamás... en Vanaheim puede ser príncipe de dos reinos... es mejor que de sólo uno

- ¿Por qué quieres alejarlo? Él podría ser siendo príncipe acá...

- Temo que cometa alguna locura para truncar el reinado de Thor... quiero ser reina, hermana, y ese príncipe vanir es una mala influencia que puede impulsarlo a cualquier cosa

Lorelei indica con el mentón a Ivar quien se encontraba bailando con Nat- ¿El guapo?

- El extraño... -resopla

- Está bailando con esa doncella... por todos los dioses -golpea la mesa con su palma- Esto es el colmo, nosotras estamos acá aburridas - reclama

- Ve a bailar con el rubio que ganó a Thor nuevamente... necesito información sobre ella...

- ¿Por qué no vas tú? Sabes que soy un poco torpe con esas cosas...

- Esa insoportable debe haber advertido a todos sus amigos de su desconfianza hacia mi persona... ¡Ve tú! Necesito información...

* * *

_¡EH, EH, EH! ¡EH EH EH!_

- Aquellos que están bebiendo con Thor ... ¿Son tus amigos? - Ivar le indicaba a Nat con un gesto el lugar en donde seguían en su competencia los chicos. Bruce estaba sentado, mientras apoyaba medio cuerpo en una mesa y abrazaba a Volstagg, Clint y Fandral estaban parados sobre la misma mesa donde se encontraba apoyado Bruce, animando con vehemencia a Thor y Tony, quienes eran los que se mantenían en pie en la contienda. El suelo estaba repleto de copas doradas caídas, víctimas del entusiasmo del príncipe e hidromiel derramada. La pelirroja cerró sus ojos fuertemente y resopló.

- Los mismos... -de pronto, observan sorprendidos como Thor cae sentado en una silla, sin poder seguir bebiendo más y a Tony celebrar triunfante, alzando con entusiasmo su última copa. Clint lanza un grito de festejo, mientras sin pensarlo y animado por el ambiente festivo, rápidamente prepara su arco, del cual no se despojaba jamás, y lanza una flecha hacia el techo, impactando una delicada lámpara colgante de cristal. Ya no sólo Ivar y Nat fijaron su atención en el espectáculo, sino todos los presentes.

_¡Tumm! ¡Tumm! _El intimidante sonido del Gungnir golpeando el suelo bastó para indicarle a todos que la fiesta había terminado, sin necesidad de que Padre de Todo pronunciara palabra alguna. La pelirroja le dedicó una reverencia al príncipe vanir y de inmediato, se acercó con paso firme a sus amigos, dedicándoles una mirada asesina. Steve, quien se encontraba bailando con Lorelei, se disculpó y se unió a Nat para regañar a sus amigos. Bruce logró despertar con el alboroto y se sintió incomodo con las miradas de tantas personas, así que fue el primero en salir. Tony y Clint se observaron y ambos comprendieron que debían seguir su ejemplo. La pelirroja y el rubio, caminaron tras ellos y pese a lo furiosa que estaba por la escena, la chica no pudo obviar que su amigo no se encontraba bebiendo en el mismo grupo, sino que bailando con Lorelei.

- ¿Qué hacías bailando con esa chica y no controlando a este par de simios?

- Ella se acercó a mí y no quise ser grosero -rascó su cabeza- ... y bueno, pensé que Bruce mantendría todo bajo control...

- Primero, pensaste mal... segundo... no quiero que te acerques más a ella - Steve se detiene y se queda contemplándola, con expresión interrogante

- Tú misma te has esforzado por convencerme a acercarme a las chicas...

- Pero no a las que lo hacen con malas intenciones... esa chica, es hermana de Amora... y esa mujer, algo debe estar tramando contra mi ... Dime... ¿Te preguntó algo sobre mi?

Steve alza una ceja confuso y luego rodea a la chica con un brazo para tranquilizarla - No hablamos nada de ti... - Nat se relaja y siguen caminando tras los chicos hasta que Tony cae tumbado de frente a la salida del palacio. Clint se apresura en levantarlo pero el pelinegro se niega a la ayuda.

- Puedo yo solo... estoy bieen- Tony no puede con su intento de incorporarse por lo que Bruce, de un veloz movimiento, lo recoge y lo afirma sobre su hombro para llevarlo junto a él.

* * *

Nat llegó muy temprano al palacio después del desastre ocurrido la noche anterior. Luego de ingresar saludando a todos los guardias reales que estaban en su camino, sube velozmente las escaleras que llevaban al pasillo de su habitación y una vez transitando por aquél se encuentra con Loki, quien cerraba muy sigilosamente la puerta de la alcoba de Sigyn. Al voltear y toparse frente a frente con la pelirroja, intentó no parecer nervioso y se adelantó a cualquier pregunta que pudiese formularle la doncella.

- No es lo que tú piensas...

- No estoy pensando nada - le replica de inmediato

- En todo caso, lo que hiciese no es de tu incumbencia -agrega el príncipe

- Créame, que lo que haga o no, es lo que menos me interesa... - Nat respinga su nariz con desenvoltura e intenta avanzar, sin embargo el pelinegro la sujeta del brazo, sorprendido por su respuesta y la detiene.

- Pues no te creo...

- Bueno, eso tampoco me interesa... ahora, si me permite... - fija su vista violenta en los verdes ojos del chico e intenta nuevamente zafarse

Loki se acerca a su oído y le susurra - Yo creo que estás celosa...

- ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿Por usted? - la chica logra finalmente soltarse del agarre del príncipe- Primero conviértanme en un cerdo...

El pelinegro se siente entretenido haciéndola enfurecer. Respira profundo e intenta pensar en qué puede decirle de vuelta, sin embargo, el característico olor a violetas del cabello de la chica lo nubla por un instante - Antes solías pedir que te ahorcasen... -la pelirroja iba a responder cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación de Sigyn, quien se asoma pesarosa y restregándose los ojos.

- Desperté y luego escuché una conversación... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El príncipe no sabe que responder, pues se siente muy nervioso al ser sorprendido discutiendo con Natalia afuera de su habitación y la pelirroja es la que se adelanta para salir del paso.

- Le veníamos a preguntar si le apetecía un paseo junto a su hermano Ivar...

Sigyn dedica una mirada confusa a Loki y luego asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo a la pelirroja

- Yo... yo iré a buscar a Ivar... -el pelinegro se aleja en busca de su amigo y la princesa invita a la doncella a entrar para ayudarle a prepararse. Al cabo de un rato y luego de que la rubia había salido de su baño, Nat la hizo sentarse en una silla para poder peinar su largo cabello.

- Por algún instante pensé que Loki estuvo en mi habitación... -le contó encogiéndose un poco de hombros

La pelirroja se extrañó y se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no tenía idea de que el pelinegro había estado efectivamente allí- Yo lo vi salir desde aquí -al pronunciar aquellas palabras, pudo observar la expresión de asombro de la rubia en el espejo

- Pensé que había sido un sueño... y sólo eso... entonces es verdad que vino a disculparse...

- ¿Usted no tenía idea de que estaba aquí?

- Tú, Nat, tú... y no... no tenía idea... pero sí lo vi en mis sueños... Loki puede controlar los sueños ¿Lo sabías?

- No tenía idea ... ¿Se puede hacer eso?

La chica voltea y observa a la pelirroja - ¿Bromeas? ... La magia es infinita... -le señala con emoción- Poder influir en los sueños es un tanto difícil... yo no puedo hacerlo, es un don que se desarrolla sólo en algunos hechiceros... mi hermano Ivar, por ejemplo... posee la habilidad de manejar el magnetismo, por eso puede controlar metales... es algo que se le da naturalmente y aún no lo ha desarrollado muy bien... creo que esa puede ser la causa del accidente de la armadura de tu amigo- Nat abre de par en par los ojos- No le digas... puede creer que Ivar hizo trampa... pero te aseguro que no fue intencional -le sonríe

- ¿Y tú tienes alguna habilidad especial?

- Puedo detectar vibraciones mágicas y reconocer al hechicero por aquellas... a distancia... por cierto... tú tienes una huella mágica -entrecierra sus ojos- es débil, pero tienes ¿Tus padres eran hechiceros?

- No sé mucho sobre mis padres- baja la mirada pero la alza de inmediato- ¿Huella mágica?

- Vibras mágicas... color rojo... te rodean, aquí - dibuja con su dedo un trazado por alrededor de la muchacha y ésta se cuestiona nuevamente la sanidad mental de la muchacha, quien pese a sus singulares actitudes, le agrada.

* * *

- ¿Por qué dijiste que debemos pasear detrás de estas muchachas?- pregunta Ivar mientras camina en dirección a un bosque, junto a Loki, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda.

- No lo sé... a tu hermana se le ocurrió venir para acá... yo sólo te fui a buscar...

- ¿Y desde cuando hacemos lo que se le ocurre a mi hermana?- se detiene para observarlo

- ¿Qué tiene de malo darles el gusto alguna vez?- también se detiene

El pelicastaño alza una ceja- Yo le daría todo el gusto a la pelirroja... pero creo que tú, a lo menos estás actuando un poco extraño

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Sigyn quien voltea a observar a los chicos

- Nada, continúen... con Ivar iremos a ver el entrenamiento de mi hermano y los tres guerreros- ambas muchachas continuaron caminando e Ivar esta vez alzó sus dos cejas con asombro.

- ¿Qué quieres conversar? ¿Es sobre Sigyn, acaso?

Loki pasa una mano sobre su cabello un poco nervioso. El príncipe vanir era su mejor amigo, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho de que era muy celoso cuando se trataba de su hermana. Cómo fuese a reaccionar con la mención de ella siquiera, lo preocupaba - ¿Tú sabías que Sigyn... que tu hermana...

- ¿Estaba enamorada de ti? Sí, lo sabía - le responde con seriedad y se mantiene en silencio algunos segundos para luego explotar en carcajadas- ¿No me digas que eso te atormentaba? Oh, no, Loki... no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes... -rodea su hombro con un brazo y se dirige caminando junto a él para la dirección contraria a la que seguían, ya un tanto lejos, las chicas- Pero, tranquilo, es algo que se le pasará... Sigyn sólo ha conocido a dos muchachos cercanos a su edad en su vida y esos somos los dos... tú eres su única opción amorosa hasta el momento... basta que la comprometan con alguien y todo estará solucionado... - de pronto, cambia radicalmente la expresión risueña de su rostro, a una poco amigable- ¿A no ser... que tú igual estés interesado en ella?

- ¡No! ¡No! Ivar, ustedes son como de mi familia...

El príncipe vanir volvió a sonreír- No esperaba menos de ti... además, el hecho de que ignores a Sigyn va más allá de que sea mi hermana y pueda sentirme celoso por cualquier miserable que intente acercársele... estamos destinados a algo grande, Loki - lo toma por los hombros y lo contempla fijamente- Tú en el trono de Asgard y yo en el de Vanaheim podemos llevar a nuestros reinos a la máxima gloria... un compromiso con Sigyn no le daría más que una excusa a tu padre para finalmente instalar a tu hermano como rey de Asgard... podría argumentar que tener obligaciones en ambos reinos podría entorpecer tu gestión...

Loki se percata de un gran tronco tumbado en el suelo y decide sentarse sobre él. Ivar imita su gesto y se sienta afirmando sus brazos en sus rodillas. A una poca distancia, pueden contemplar, efectivamente a Thor entrenando con sus amigos.

- No puedo creer que te guste esa salvaje...

- No pretendería casarme con ella... pero es realmente interesante... tiene mucho carácter y es muy atractiva... su actitud arisca no hace más que causarme más curiosidad

Loki se acomoda para sentarse en igual posición que su amigo. Apoya sus codos en sus piernas y entrelaza sus manos, volteando su rostro a la derecha y observándolo.

- Tiene piojos - le dice susurrante- Y no me digas después que no te lo advertí

Ivar lanza otra carcajada y sin voltear su rostro, manteniendo fija la mirada en Thor le responde- No lo creo... pero sí creo que a ti te gusta

Loki se mantiene en un silencio incómodo y decide no replicar, su amigo podía ahondar en sus pensamientos y cualquier réplica que intentase esgrimir, sería desmentida inmediatamente.

- Luce terrible ¿No es así? -indica hacia el frente con su barbilla, comentando sobre el aspecto cansado y de resaca que tenía su hermano, para cambiar de tema.

- Ayer ofreció un gran espectáculo... No soportaría que ascendiera al trono de Asgard...

- ¿Y si lo hace qué? Ya sabes cómo es mi padre

- Debemos impedirlo, a como dé lugar ... ya, ya tengo unos planes previstos para aquello...

Loki se inquietó y tragó grueso- A veces me das escalofríos...

El vanir alzó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa- Viniendo de ti... tomaré eso como un cumplido- respira hondamente y exhala con pesar- Se vienen tiempos difíciles y debemos permanecer unidos... sospecho de ese sujeto que trabaja para tu padre, Algrim, y de unas cuantas personas más...

- ¿Algrim? Algrim ha trabajado desde que recuerde en el palacio y ha sido un gran mentor... ¿Por qué has de sospechar de él?

- Loki... no podemos confiar en nadie... menos en elfos oscuros... o en gigantes de hielo o humanos, o cualquier habitante de otro mundo... no podemos confiar en nadie... sólo en hechiceros... somos nosotros los que estamos destinados a gobernar el Yggdrassil. Nosotros y sólo nosotros... por siglos y siglos hemos sido menospreciados y siempre se ha subestimado los alcances de nuestro poder, pero ya es hora de que tengamos nuestro lugar...

- ¿Pero Algrim? Algrim siempre ha sido de confianza de mi padre

Ivar apoya una mano en el hombro de Loki y continúa- Tampoco confío plenamente en los criterios de tu padre... perdona, Loki... pero tú no presenciaste como yo la guerra que asoló hace un tiempo en Vanaheim, no tienes ideas de las cosas que pasaron y quienes estuvieron involucrados en aquella...

- ¿Acaso tampoco confías en mi Padre? ¿Acaso crees que Asgard también es tu enemigo? -Loki comienza a exaltarse sin embargo el vanir continúa completamente calmo

- Mi madre me enseñó que cualquiera que no fuese de la familia es mi enemigo... -al escuchar aquellas palabras, el pelinegro se pone de pie en forma inmediata y lo observa con mucha decepción

- ¿Soy acaso también tu enemigo?

- No, Loki... tú eres de mi familia... y por eso quiero que seas el rey de Asgard

* * *

Transcurrió un rato y las muchachas, Nat y Sigyn, luego de su paseo, se acercaron a ver el entrenamiento del príncipe asgardiano, con los tres guerreros y Sif, para encontrar a Loki e Ivar que anteriormente les dijeron que estarían allí. Fandral les contaba anécdotas que las mantuvieron muy entretenidas, hasta que de pronto, todo el ambiente se inquietó por la presencia del Destructor.

Quienes estaban manejándolo, no eran más que los príncipes hechiceros, que luego de su larga charla, decidieron entretenerse un poco jugando una broma. Pese a que Odín siempre se enfurecía con aquello, no era la primera vez que lo manipulaban para hacer alguna travesura. El destructor se acercaba a pasos agigantados a los guerreros que se alejaron de aquel y protegieron a Sif. Nat, en vez de unirse a los demás, sólo reaccionó tomando de la mano a la princesa y alejándola del sector. Thor se sentía confundido y gruñía, indicando a Loki como el responsable. La poderosa estructura del destructor, avanzaba con pasos robóticos que provocaban carcajadas de los traviesos responsables, hasta que Loki palideció y por más que intentó dirigir los movimientos del arma, no pudo seguir con aquello

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con preocupación el vanir

- ¡No puedo! ¡Ya no puedo manejarlo! ¡No se qué ocurre! - el destructor comenzó a seguir los pasos de las temerosas chicas que corrían para poder resguardarse de tal amenaza. Sif, que era la más cercana al palacio se apresuró en ir a informar de lo sucedido y traer ayuda. Loki intenta desesperadamente recuperar su control e Ivar extendía sus manos para poder crear un campo magnético capaz de inmovilizarlo, ambos sin poder lograrlo. Sigyn corría tan aterrorizada que tropezó y cayó rompiendo en llanto. Nat se interpuso entre ella y el destructor que estaba cada vez más cerca y era tal su temor que extendió sus brazos lanzando un fuerte ataque de fuego que salió sin intención de su cuerpo. La gran armadura la arrojó lejos con un golpe. En esos momentos Loki e Ivar dejaron de su lugar para correr a socorrerla. Thor intentó atacarlo por la espalda con una espada, sin embargo la armadura volteó completamente su cabeza dispuesta a arrojarle fuego, no obstante, eso no alcanzó a ocurrir porque Odín pudo llegar a tiempo para evitarlo.

El pelinegro se mecía culpable, sosteniendo en el suelo el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja, mientras Ivar abrazaba e intentaba consolar a su hermana...

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy muchachas, sí lo sé, hoy me he comportado malvado, pero créanme, que no es daño sólo por hacer daño (Aún no soy George R.R Martin, no) Y Nat es una chica fuertísima, así que esperemos que puede reponerse pronto de este accidente.**

**Este capítulo es el más complejo y menos liviano de lo que va del fic... soy una dramática inevitable :3**

**Algunos personajes que parecían ser irrelevantes, irán apareciendo poco a poco y moviendo sus inquietantes hilos. Amora ya a revelado parte de su plan, pero aún no ha sido descubierta, pero ella no es malvada... sólo no tiene escrúpulos y quieres ser reina. La imagino como _Natalie Dormer_, en especial, en su apariencia en "Game of Thrones" (Margaery Tyrell) y a su hermana, Lorelei, parecida a _Mia Wasikowska_ en "Only Lovers left again" (con ropas asgardianas, obviamente). Son dos chicas que descomponen un poco las cosas. **

**Con respecto a Ivar, en este capítulo a tomado un poco de protagonismo y su partipación es crucial para marcar el próximo comportamiento de Loki y el giro que irá tomando la historia. Ivar, está inspirado... ¿Creo que se nota, cierto? En _Magneto_, sí, sí... _Magneto_ de _Michael Fassbender. _¡Si _Mulligan_ es mi Sigyn, _Fassbender_ debía ser su hermano! Espero no odien su complejidad... pronto iré revelando las motivaciones de estos personajes...**

**Eso por el momento. Espero que les guste el capítulo, como lo hice en varias partes puede haber quedado un poco extraño... pese a todo... ¡Denle una oportunidad!**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ¡PARA AMARLOS E INSPIRARME, POR FAVOR!**

**PD: Yo también amo las escenas eliminadas de Thor y odio, odio a los que las dejaron fuera...**

**PD2: También debo ponerme al día con las lecturas de los fics que estoy siguiendo :) ¡Looooooo juroooo!**

* * *

**Ladyblue: **Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario. ¡Gracias por atreverte! Y puedes sentirte libre de comentar lo que sea. ¡Sigyn y Nat seguirán siendo amigas... aunque las cosas se compliquen. Sigyn es la diosa de la fidelidad y ella es fiel como amiga, hasta la muerte! Y, sí... Loki muchas veces es un idiotita... me alegró que te hayas reído... eso me hace feliz. Saludos :D


End file.
